Should I tell?
by RussiaBear
Summary: The HoN war is over, but two very special people have yet to tell the other their secret. Who will tell first and what happens? Find out! Stevie Rae x Aphrodite
1. Chapter 1

To say this 'war' didn't have any casualties is a lie, it did. But there were many goods from this. Neferet died and Zoey became a full adult vampyre. All of us did. But Aphrodite was touched by Nyx; literally, who named each of us at the masters of our elements, as the old ones had been killed during the battle. Aphrodite was able to live as long as she didn't get killed, but that was like everyone else. Also turned out that when red vampyre's turn adults, they can deal with the heat but it burns just a little if we stay in it too long. Nyx told everyone to calm down and relax, as we've had a rough life and we needed the rest.

I, for one, was glad to hear this. I really needed to go home and see my mama. I missed her home cooked meals. The twins were already calling a car service, dang city girls, to take us to our homes. But then I remembered something. I looked over at Aphrodite and I didn't know if my heart had felt a ping of sadness. She was sitting down on the ground, in a pair of un-Aphrodite clothes but they were fitting her perfectly. Boots, jeans, designer of course, and a t-shirt of mine. I think she might have taken clothes, but I don't know why but just the thought of her in my clothes, made me all happy.

I realized she couldn't go back home. Neferet ruined her relationship with her mother and she was basically disowned, yet her black hole credit cards seemed to be constantly refilled every time they're about to reach her limit. I looked around, noticing that everyone was busy with stuff; it seemed the twins were already packing our clothes and talking to Stark and Zoey about spending the time at their place since Stark's family lived too far away. But they were trying to say no, that Zoey really wanted to be with her Grandmother and help with the farm and homeless cats. I had to give props to the girl, she's one tough cookie.

I slowly walked over to Aphrodite, who noticed me, "What do you want ?"

I was going to reply with a nice comeback but thought against it, "I just wanted to know, if you had nowhere to go for some relaxation, which I'll be more than happy to have you come along with me. I know my life isn't fancy with wine and stuff. But we do have a wicked orchard and a few horses, "I said this with a smile, secretly I really wanted her to go.

She seemed deep in thought and I was about to say that she can give me an answer later when she replied first, "This isn't a joke or a prank, right?"

"Nope ma'am. I know you'd rather be at a Ritz or for seasons but I promise you'll have fun," I smiled down at her, offering my hand to help her up.

She took my hand, "It's better than being with the dorkamese twins. Are there at least guys where you live?"

"Nope, unless you count the two gay bars we have out there. One has guys but none will go for you. The other has girls who can be guys for the night and they'll be all over you."

Aphrodite looked like she was blushing and pushed me away, yelling, "I will never go that way and they aren't even allowed to touch me with a 10 foot pole."

I laughed and went down to where the cars were pulling up, putting the luggage into each car for a different destination. I asked Zoey for her phone, calling my momma; I could hear Aphrodite Yelling at the drivers to put her luggage in carefully. They are worth more than they were worth.

The phone picked up and I can hear my momma's voice like she was right in front of me, I swear I was gonna cry, ''Hello?"

"Hi momma it's me."

"Stevie Rae? Oh my G/d, so it was true. You're alive. Oh baby girl, I missed you so much."

"I missed you even more momma. I'm sorry I haven't called much; this battle thing here got everyone on edge. But it's all over."

"Did you win honey?"

"Yes momma and I was wondering if I can come home for a while? I'm a little different since you last time you saw me."

"I'll go set up your room and cook you your favorite meals."

"Thanks momma… Wait, I have someone coming with me too. May they?"

I swear I could see the gears in my momma's head as she thought of what and how I said it. I wouldn't even tell myself of how I sounded, "Is this a guy or a girl sweetheart?"

"Girl momma. Her name is Aphrodite. She's one of us but not really. She doesn't have tattoos. She was disowned by her momma because she's with us and stuff. So I thought it would be really nice to offer her to stay with us for a while… If that's okay?"

I could hear her humming and thinking, them gears working, "Well I'll only do it if you tell me something sweetheart."

"Sure momma, you know I won't lie to you."

"Good, do you like her?"

I swear I was redder then when I accidently put my arm in the sun for too long, "Momma, where did you get that idea?"

"Listen to me sweetheart, I'm older then you and you're my only child. I love you no matter what but I just want to know. Then I can leave you two alone and you can-"

"Momma! ….Fine, yes but I don't even know if she'll like me back. She's not the easiest person to read."

"Neither was your father, yet he loved us. Lord rest his soul. Now you get yourself and your girl up here so I can give ya'll a proper greeting and meet her."

"Momma! She's not my girl"

My momma laughed, "Not yet sweetheart, now get up here."

"Bye momma"

"Bye Stevie Rae"

I got off the phone, so glad that I had walked a little bit farther away so nobody would hear me. But I noticed, or I wished, that Aphrodite was looking at me but not with a disgusting look but one that was worried. We didn't have an imprint anymore so it was hard to tell what she wanted. I gave Z back her phone but she was too busy sucking face with Stark. Don't get me wrong, the boy is mighty nice to my bff but sometimes it looks like they'd do it on the table in front of us and not care. I'd rather not watch. The twins were pushing us into our cars, saying our good-byes.

I got into the car and told the driver, who seemed to be a very nice man, where we were going. He kept asking why I wanted to go to the middle of nowhere, which Aphrodite would groan and say, there must be no civilization out there. I smiled, I thought that was cute but I was trying to keep my feelings at bay. She liked guys and I don't want her to go away since it's just the beginning of our break from the 'war'.

On the way there, Aphrodite fell asleep and I did as well. As soon as the road got bumpy, I woke up; already knowing it'll be a good 30 minutes before we arrive at my house. But I realized that I had Aphrodite on my lap. Her head was resting on my lap and one of my hands had ended up on her face. She didn't pull it away but instead whenever the car would bump and my hand would move, she'd move her face a little so it was closer. Then again, I could be wrong. But I couldn't stop myself. I let my thumb move around a small area of her face. It was so smooth. Though I've seen her without any make-up and she looks like the goddess she's named after. But even with it, she's beautiful.

I don't know how long I did this, but it seemed Aphrodite woke up, to which I pulled my hand away fast so she wouldn't get freaked out, "Afternoon sleepy head. We've got about 10 minutes or less and we're home."

Aphrodite, I think, still didn't realize where she was laying, and she closed her eyes back and got into a different position. Her arm was around my legs and waist and her head was in my stomach but slowly went down to rest near my center. This. Wasn't. Fun. I could tell the driver was smiling and wanted to laugh a little. I stuck my tongue at him but almost bit it when I could feel her snuggling closer into me. I could see where my property started. My momma and dad saved up a lot of money and slowly bought all the land around them for future use. Dad wanted to build a bigger house and a nice place for the horses. And a garden. I could see the house. Dad had it built like a mansion but still like any other home out here. Old and country. It was two stories and big, but as big as we needed it. I may be country but I know how to live the way I want. The rooms were just right. Dad was about finished with the garden when he passed. I helped momma put in a fence and wire so no animal could get it. But before I was marked, I was rebuilding the horse barn a little bit away from the old horse barn. I know momma was getting a guy to do it but last I heard, he took the money and ran. Low life, that's what he was. I think I told Zoey and the crew about it but nobody seemed that interested… Well except for Aphrodite. I guess she understood since her family was well off and all.

I nudged her awake, softly speaking, "Wake up Aphrodite, we're home."

She moaned and got up, still not caring of where she slept, she didn't even act as hateful to me as she would have before, "I was having a nice dream. I was having breakfast."

"It's break fast over in this part of the U.S. Aphrodite but I'm guessing Orange juice wine?"

"Bingo country."

I swear the door flew open and I found myself in the hold of my mother, who was laughing and kissing my whole face. She looked so happy and I buried my face into all that was her. It was good being home, though now it felt like something was missing.

I looked at my momma, she looked at me but then released me, "Well hello there honey. You must be Aphrodite. I'm Stevie Rae's mother. You can call me momma."

Aphrodite looked like she walked into the Twilight zone, I'm guessing her mom was never this nice to people, buy would she have to get used to it, "Well hello momma… You have a huge house. It's gorgeous. Old but so homey looking."

"Well it's not old. It was built less than a decade ago. But the inside is a lot better. You should see what Stevie Rae builds. She built the rest of my beautiful garden and a barn, which she still has to finish and make bigger. We have two pregnant horses now. And they are expecting any moment now. Stevie Rae can do amazing things with her hands."

I rolled my eyes, not noticing what my momma said, "Can we please go inside before you do anything else?"

Aphrodite laughed, "I'd love to see the barn and garden. But I think we should put in the luggage. The man in the car looks lost."

We all looked at the driver, who was just standing there, looking out of place with his suit and shiny shoes in the dirt of the driveway.

My momma took the luggage and hauled it in, no problem. But I was gonna go in before I saw Aphrodite hand the man a $100 and thanked him. Wow, I'm sure I'll be shocked this whole time too if she keeps doing this. I liked seeing this side of Aphrodite. I always knew she had it in her. I walked beside her and held the door for her. The house looked the same. Leather couches, a flat screen TV, which was currently playing BBC, my favorite news channel. The wooden floor looked used but still good and the walls were wooden as well, hanging old pictures of the family throughout the generations. From there, we could see the kitchen. My momma upgraded the appliances to stainless steel. We weren't rich or anything but my dad worked a lot and did some stuff so my mom could get stuff and we could live well. Momma was a stock lady, even though we are the definition of country. She also raises horses with me.

Aphrodite looked at everything and nodded, "You have some sense in style momma, I wouldn't choose wooden walls with the floor but it's a good choice. Logs are much better, gives it a better feeling. Now we just need a fire place and it's perfect."

I was snickering and moved to the TV and crouched down. I felt eyes on me but I was too busy removing a few pieces of wood. Before long, a fireplace appeared. Since it wasn't cold winter the last time I came, my momma didn't want to see the fireplace. So I put some wood over it. But since it was near cold season and it surprisingly snows here, I'll get firewood in the morning. We have so much woodland area, it's sick.

I get up and shake my hands, jazz fingers, "Ta-da! Now Santa can visit us."

My momma laughed, "Yes but only good girls get presents. Bad girls get coal."

"That was only once and it was because that stupid kid in school tried kissing me and I punched him."

"He lost his front teeth. He looks like old man Tom, who has only one tooth left."

"Stupid kid, I never liked him anyway. Too stuck-up."

"Yup, and guess what? He's fathered 5 kids with 5 different women. He had to sell his house and land to get money for them."

"Who would buy his land? He was so proud of it; it must of coat a fortune."

"Weeeellll-"

"Momma!"

"What? I bought the land and since he's right next door, it's just a new addition. Besides, he rents it. I own the land and house. He pays me weekly since he says he wants to move away."

"Fine momma, as long as he isn't rude."

During the whole exchange I saw Aphrodite explore the house. There weren't many rooms on the first floor. The laundry room, which housed two old wash/dryers, though I guess momma upgraded them. Then connecting to the kitchen is a big room. It was a XBOX, an old couch, and near the door to go to the garden, was an old wooden table. Heavy like you wouldn't believe but it was my great-great-great-great-great grandfathers and he used to live in England and it was good to have a round table, like in the myths, to show you wanted equality among the family. I loved it. It always felt nice. The chairs were like the tables too. Even heavier though. I saw her try tip-toeing upstairs but I caught her. My momma winked at me and gave me a nod. I went up with her, explaining whose room was whose. My momma's was simple. A big bed that had double doors opening to the forest sights. My dad and momma loved the trees so she was happy to have that in her sights every morning.

I showed her a guest bedroom, which had her luggage in it. She was happy with the room. It was a fluffy bed with a view of the road. It wasn't much of a room but she had her own bathroom and a door connecting to my and her room. It was broken so it was constantly unlocked. I took her to my room. It was a normal room. I loved Kenny Chesney but I never loved the posters. So on my walls were posters of horses and wilderness shots. I even had one of a truck that I've always wanted. My bed spread were black but with white accents. My double doors opened to the back, so I got the view of seeing the garden, the fields, the land for the horses, the barn and unfinished barn, and some of the trees. I personally loved the view more than any part of the house. Aphrodite seemed to love it too; she even opened the doors and breathed in the country air.

"So how do you like my house? Does it suit to your liking?" I asked, really hoping she like it here.

I watched as a cold wind blew at her hair, having it flying. It made her look absolutely stunning and I almost fell to my knees. I had no energy in my knees, "I love it here… Wow, the barn looks good so far. That contractor guy never finished it or did any work?"

I nodded, "Yup, he just ran with the money my momma gave him. He wanted it all up front since it was supposedly an easy and fast job. I'll finish it but I'll have to reinforce some things and add to the old part of the barn. It's been a mighty long time since I've been in there."

I could see her smiling, "Well your momma was right," and she left, leaving me clueless.

I ran after her, screaming what did she mean about my momma being right. I found her watching momma make food. I could smell it. It was making steaks, but filet mignon. It is marinade in only balsamic vinegar and when you cook it, you add steak seasonings to it. It's amazing. I looked at Aphrodite, who looked like she was striking up a conversation with my momma; I had an image in my head. Sure not a vision but of a scene where I'm holding Aphrodite in my arms and we're enjoying life. I get to kiss her and-

"Stevie Rae!" My momma yelled out.

I got out of dreamland and replied, "Yes momma?"

"Can you get me some herbs from the garden? I'm making potatoes fingers and would love some fresh herbs to go in the parmesan that I'm covering them with."

"Yes momma," I replied and went out back to the garden. My momma grew just about anything. We had an apple orchard not far from the trees but my view doesn't let me see it. We have vegetables, herbs, and fruits. My dad planted a date tree since the soil was just right. It takes a while before it sprouts fruit but momma told me once that it was growing some flowers and soon the fruits would follow. When I got the herbs, I went inside to find Aphrodite helping momma, but she looked so embarrassed like when I was talking to my momma on the phone.

I gave my momma the herbs and asked Aphrodite, "What's wrong with you? Looks like someone found what color your panties are."

Aphrodite only blushed more, momma answered for her, "Relax sweetheart, she's just embarrassed is all. Now would you be kind and unpack her suitcase since she's helping me and you aren't?"

"Yes momma. You know I like eating the product and not cooking it. I swear, I can burn water."

"You get those skills from your father."

I heard giggling as I went up the stairs. I went to the guest bedroom and started putting Aphrodite's clothes in the closet. The Twins basically packed her whole clothing in there for every season; I must thank them when they call. But then I get to her…undergarments. For this I closed my eyes and threw them into this cubby in the closet, but honestly I did look at these lacy underwear and bra pair. It didn't leave much to the imagination but I shook the thoughts away and put it away. I stored the luggage, now empty, and did the same for myself. The whole time I sang really dumb songs. I came down the stairs singing the "Stereotypes Type" song. I could hear my momma talking to Aphrodite but it was muffled. The table was set with food; so much my mouth was watering.

I walked in, declaring that the job was done, and I found myself staring at Aphrodite's behind. Damn, was that thing curvy. I looked away, calming myself down. Momma was looking at me, smiling, and told me to sit down. Soon we were all together and we ate. Aphrodite was insanely nice. Maybe the whole mean thing was a facade. Like the lawyer that represents the person. She's showing me the other side, herself. After dinner, Aphrodite once again offered to clean up. Momma said sure, but I told them I was gonna go to the forest and get some firewood. Momma couldn't get the firewood anymore because she has a bad back. SO I've done it. I'd have to stock up and then some. I heard that this ear, it's going to be full of back snow storms and I know that the houses around us are filled with people like momma who need the wood.

Momma was way ahead of me, giving me a list of names and addresses so I can go tomorrow to drop off extra wood to the people. I took the axe and chainsaw and left. The trees nearby were small and a few had fallen down but not rotten yet. So I took a few of the fallen trees and dragged them. I'm pretty strong for a girl and I pride myself on it. I only take down trees that are hurt or have diseases in them. They can hurt other trees and help my family. I guess that's why I have an affinity for earth. When I get to the firewood storage, which is right beside the house and under my mom's room, I used the chainsaw to cut the wood into circles. I went back at least 3 times and did the same thing. With the axe, I cut the wood into smaller pieces and loaded my momma's truck up with enough wood that's on the paper. I was too busy to notice any noises. Only when I was starting to close of the trunk as I had done the orders, I heard someone clear their throat.

Aphrodite was leaning against the house, holding a glass of lemonade. I notice that the sun was about to go away and I had a few more logs left so I would use them for a fire tonight. It was getting chilly. I smiled at her, "what are you doing out? Was I gone for long?"

"A little. Your mom and I cleaned up and she taught me how to make fresh lemonade. So I brought you out a glass. But you seemed way to busy chopping up wood. Besides, you have an axe, I can't stop that if it goes flying," she smirked a little and handed me the glass.

I drank it and it was the sweetest thing I've ever drank. I was a lot better than what momma makes but don't tell her I said that, she has an axe too, "It tastes so good Aphrodite. Thank you. But nah, I'm good with cutting wood. I just get into a lot of things and don't notice what's around me. But let me chop up the last logs and get a fire going. Would you like to go with me to drop these loads off? You'll love these people if you like momma."

"Sure, why not. But I get to watch you finish that barn. But why didn't you ever tell us about your momma and the house? This thing is bigger than my house… Okay maybe I'm exaggerating here but it's beautiful."

"Well my family isn't rich or anything but out here, it's cheap to build a house. My dad was a builder. Could build and fix whatever you put in front of him. The land here has been in my family for…5 generations. When my dad married my momma, he wanted her to have her dream house. So he built it and then bought the land around it. I never told because I have nothing to flaunt. I'm a simple country girl."

"Yes you are bumpkin."

"Man and for a second, I thought you were being nice to me."

"I might, I might."

I chopped the last logs and each time, I could feel her eyes looking at me. I didn't mind it. As long as she was looking at me, I couldn't be happier. When I was done, I locked the axe and chainsaw away, and we both carried the wood inside.

Momma was sitting when she saw me come in with the firewood, "I'll start the fire sweetheart. You go shower. You're sweating worse than a pig in a butcher shop."

Aphrodite said, "Wow, now I know where you get your sayings."

I pouted, "You hush, you aren't any better with your cussing," and with that I went up the stair and took a shower. Before I looked at myself in the mirror and saw myself. The axing had my muscles bulging a little bit and my clothes clung to my skin. I don't think I'm the best looking girl out there but I don't look half bad. I took a shower and changed into sweat pants and a flannel t-shirt that wasn't too tight and smelled just like me.

I went downstairs to find the fire blazing and Aphrodite looking into all the old photos of the family. She pulled me down next to her, handed me a mug of hot chocolate and asked me about each person in the photos. I thought we looked cute. At some point, we got even closer and as I was pointing to a cousin, I turned to her and realized my face was next to hers. She didn't notice yet, she was so into what I was saying, it was like a story. I moved away as far as I could before she could see what I was doing and went on with the story, more aware of where I was and my movements.

Momma had gone upstairs to sleep, it was around 9 or 10, and she woke up early to feed the horses so she slept early. We stayed by the fire and I noticed Aphrodite had showered too. She had on pink pajamas and a t-shirt that said, bite me. I would if I could, but I can't so I shan't. As the fire died down, she yawned and we both tried getting up but failed miserably. She fell on top of me and I laid on the ground. Our faces were so close to her. I could hear the blood rushing to her cheeks. Before I knew it she kissed my cheek, said good night, and ran up to her room. I was still in shock so I stayed on the floor for a bit and got up, slowly making my way up stairs and to my room. I laid on the bed and rested, staring at my ceiling in a daze and closed my eyes. I woke up to noise downstairs and got up, automatically getting dressed and headed down. I found, instead of momma, Aphrodite making break fast. She seemed to have a dish out full of food and was at the sink hand washing the dishes but it didn't look to good.

I smiled and said, "You know, the longer you stay here, the better you'll get at cleaning dishes."

She turned around, didn't even jump, blushing, "I've never had to do any of this in my life. We always had maids and butlers to do this for us. I loved to cook but I think I'm getting better at this."

"Well at least you can cook, that's all that matters to me. But we'll teach you to clean properly. Until then, redo the dishes and use more soap. I'll go get more wood, start looking at the barn, and then we shall head out to drop off wood."

"Got it," she replied. I smiled and quickly kissed her cheek and went out the back door to begin my work for today. It took less time than before to do what I needed to. Momma left me trees by the wood station. I did what I did yesterday and estimated how much longer it would take to fill this up and still do more, since I wanted to have extra in case the neighbors needed more or were rationing their wood. I headed over to the barn and saw all the horses. We never rode any of them, except for one. A stallion who was named Oss. We never knew why but he seemed to like it. He was a strong work horse but we never used him for any type of work. Eats more hay then most do but is the sweetest horse I've ever met. I saw the two pregnant horses and went to the unfinished barn. I looked at the electrical work, seeing that the copper that was there before was gone so I made a mental note to go into town and get some. The wood wasn't too bad, just needed to be finished and I can put a few extra supports in place so that if a piece rots or falls the building can hold up.

The cold winter is bad up here so if a barn is done correctly, you can have heating on to where the horses are comfortable and wont freeze. Even if there is a board or two missing, the place is as good as Georgia in July. I looked at where the rest of the wood was. It wasn't rotten or anything and looked pretty good. It had a tarp on it so I went to move it and saw a snake.

Now we have tons of snakes out here. Most of them are non-poisonous. But this one had eggs. So I stayed as quiet as possible and tried to move away slowly. I couldn't make out what the snake was but it spotted me and moved out. Now I could see that it was a timber rattlesnake. They are usually out in the forests but they don't come near civilization. This was a venomous snake and but they usually shake their rattlers before attacking, but this one didn't have one. It bit me on my leg and left, taking its eggs in its mouth. I know you can't die of a bite because it's mostly to numb the prey but I don't know about vampyre's. I fell to the ground and laid there for some time. I couldn't yell, but I tried to. My hearing was off and I thought I heard steps. I blacked out but while I was, I felt stronger and the venom was going away.

I woke up to find myself in my room. I looked around to notice it was only about 30 something minutes from when I got bitten. I looked and saw Aphrodite sitting in a chair by my bed, resting. I looked at her carefully. She looked tired but a lot happier. I felt a string on my heart and realized what happened. Momma or her found me and Aphrodite let me drink from her so now we are imprinted again. I could feel how happy she was I was safe but she wouldn't really let me see anything else but that.

I heard a soft knock on the door and my momma came in, "You okay sweetheart?"

She and I spoke softly, "I'm much better now… I'm guessing I drank from Aphrodite?"

"Yup, and she was very strong doing it. She called for me when she found you. You were in and out, saying weird stuff about a snake until I found the bite. She cut herself and you drank but only a little before you closed it up and rested on her."

"Momma, that's embarrassing…"

"Don't worry. I embarrassed her good yesterday. Remember when you were crouching near the fireplace yesterday? Well somebody followed you and was looking. So when you went for herbs I told her I saw and that her face was up, not down there. She was redder then the apples when they're ripe."

"Really momma? She never seemed to have liked me before."

"Sweetheart, I think she liked you before she had this mean exterior. I haven't seen it once. In fact, she even got the police to find that contractor guy. He's being charged and stealing and lying about his occupation. He's a plumber and has been conning people for about 5 years now. He has to give everyone back the money and he's stuck in jail for the rest of his life."

"I'm happy for you momma. I'll thank her when she wakes up."

"Now, I know that venom is making you rest but if you don't mind, I'm gonna take my baby for a ride. I'll drop off the wood and go the store. Need anything?"

"Yes, there are some missing copper rods. Just a few of them. I don't know how much I need. I think he only saw a little and took it before running off with your money."

"I'll get that. Anything you need for the barn?"

"Just a nice square think wooden support for the walls, two is great but one is fine. I don't know if the wood is good or is rotten. Looked fine to me but just in case, it's good to have it. I'll work on getting more firewood. Tell the people that if they need more, to ask. I'll cut up a whole bunch extra so we can give it to them before the big storms hit. I'll even make a wood shed for them if they need it."

"Yes wood master. Anything else?"

"Yes, I'll make an extra wood shed for us. That way I can fill her up and you can have as much wood as you need. I know the earth won't mind. We always use dead trees and let the diseased ones fall so they can rot. I know my element likes what I do."

"You're one special girl. I'll see you in a few hours. If I'm not home by 2 pm, start dinner. Aphrodite already has the recipe and ingredients. We're making break fast for dinner."

I watched as momma closed the door and walked downstairs. As soon as the door opened and closed, I got out of bed slowly, not wanting the toxin to hurt me. I looked over Aphrodite. She seemed to be closer to waking up. I held her hand and kissed it, waking her up. She tightened her hand on mine and smiled.

I smiled back, "Hey there, you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I was just scared. I didn't know what happened. One minute you were looking at a tarp, the next you're on the floor."

"Well thank you kindly for helping me. I don't think I would have made it if you weren't there. But…did you want to be imprinted with me? I know you hate it Aphrodite."

She looked sad for a second but replied, "I don't hate it. I like it actually… I more than like it. I've always wanted to be closer to you. So when you asked me to come with you, I wanted to show you the true me. I promise you I'm not this mean old nasty girl… I just, I'm free from my mother and my father is gone but safe with Nyx…I have a crush on you."

I smiled and went closer to her, softly kissing her cheek, "I like you too. But you never seemed interested in me and you were always into boys so I just tried getting rid of my feelings for you. I'm glad I didn't."

Aphrodite smiled, kissing the corner of my lips but not on them, "I'm glad too… May I be your girlfriend? We don't have to do anything fast. I have my whole life to be with you country girl."

"Well, you can be mine as long as I can be yours. Fair is fair."

"Deal, lets shake on it," she laughed and took my hand, shaking it.

I giggled and softly took her hand and kissed the top. I could feel the love in her heart grow and she smiled at me even more. I slowly bowed, "May I take my lady outside? You can sit in a chair with a umbrella and watch me work on my chores so far."

She let me court her, getting herself up and held onto my arm and took my hand more into hers, "I'd love that."

We walked down the stairs and out to the garden and side. I got her a chair, a table and the umbrella. I made her feel comfortable and went inside to give her a glass of lemonade and something from the fridge to eat.

While I pulled tree after tree and stocked up on the fire wood, I found some old wood and started to build a second wooden shed. I smoothed out the wood, carving stuff into the wood with my tools. When I finished, I looked at it. It was of Nyx surrounded by the elements. The other side I wasn't finished with yet. I created Aphrodite sitting on a throne. I wanted to do something else to it but it seemed too soon so I left it alone. I then painted it and sit it next to the other, weighing it down with steel so it wouldn't fly away so easily.

I felt Aphrodite move past me, trailing her hand from down and up my spine to my shoulder, down my arm, and past my fingers. It left shivers all over my body. She looked at the work I did and the painting, "wow, you're amazing Stevie Rae. If I ever need something built, I'll go right to you… Wait, is this me?"

I blushed, scratching my neck nervously, "Yes, I tried capturing you sitting on a throne but I don't know what else to put in it. Maybe later I'll know what to put. Until then, you are part of my wood designing."

She turned to me and smiled, "Thank you Stevie Rae."

"My pleasure and honor. I'll do anything you ask me of."

After I filled up both sheds, I got a pile to slowly build up wood for the people to have extra wood. I looked at the time to notice only two hours had passed. I took the furniture and moved it to the barn, even though Aphrodite protested that she take something so I gave her the umbrella. She pouted but followed me and set herself up again by the barn. I looked around to see if the snake was still there but it left. I got to look at the wood and it was still in great condition to build with. So I got the nails and hammer and started putting the panels up and boards. Our codes for building are weird but my dad always said to put up the first boards and then staple some insulin stuff to the boards and then cover that with the same sized board and nail it together. That way, it'll keep the cold out and a lot of the heat out during summer. I did about 1/4th of the barn before I heard Aphrodite say my name.

"Coming darlin'," I said it and hurried over, without thinking of what I said until I walked up to her and she was smiling, "What?"

"You called me darlin'," Aphrodite said but I knew it wasn't a bad thing, "I don't mind it, I like it. You can call me that anytime you want."

"Yes ma'am. Now what is it that you wanted?"

"Rest for a while, take a break. I know were supposed to be on a break but my time spent with you is always limited so I want to enjoy being with you. Please?" One look was all it took for me to sit in the chair she sat in and she went inside to get me a drink and some food.

She came out with water and a nice hearty sandwich. But before she gave it to me, she sat in my lap. I blushed at this but welcomed it. It felt nice having her near me and I got to hold her. She fed me, and gave me some water. I just rested on her. She did the same for me; I think she was even about to go to sleep.

I nudged her, trying to go back to work, "Darlin', I have to go back."

She held me tighter, she seemed tired but content with me, "But baby, I want you here with me."

"So I guess you found a name for me?"

"Is it a bad name?"

"No, it's fits just fine. But I have to finish the barn. If you want you can go see the horses and feed them. The instructions and amounts for each horse are on the wall. It's easy as apple pie."

"I'll do it. As long as I get to spend more time with my baby, I shall do it."

"Hehe, you're too cute. I'll be done as fast as I can."

She got up but looped her arms around my neck as I was getting up, "Not too fast though. Those horses need a good home. I know you can give it to them so if it takes a few, so be it. I'll do whatever you all ask of me. You've always been so nice to me Stevie Rae."

I held her closer to me and kissed her cheek, and sneaked a kiss on her cheek, to which she squeaked, "I know what to do darlin', just call for help if you need it."

She smiled and left, but not before throwing a kiss, to which I caught it in my hand and put it in my pocket, patting it near my heart. I could feel her become giddy and a hint of something else but I had no clue what it was. I had finished the barn in record time. I cleaned up the mess I made and started the stalls. I finished and looked at the new barn. All I needed was the copper to get the barn heated and this was all good.

I moved the furniture back to where it originally was and saw Aphrodite had done what was asked and was talking to Oss. I couldn't hear much but she was talking about her Dad. I slowly made my presence known which made the emotions go from sad to glad; she went over to me and put her arms around my neck. I twirled her around, laughing at her as we had fun.

"I did everything that the paper said and even found the sugar cubes. I gave two to the…stallion, I think. His door said Oss," she explained. He was the last stall and I saw each horse was fed and the places looked good. I was proud of Aphrodite.

Oss looked at my guiltily as I came up to him, "You know you're a diabetic horse. You are only allowed half a sugar cube and you had two," with this I could feel the guilt that Aphrodite was feeling and calmed her down, "Darlin', it's fine. He won't die. He's just not allowed any sugar cubes. I'll just write it down on a note so momma knows what was done and that he was a very bad stallion."

I wrote the note and we left. I was getting dark and we headed inside to find momma smiling like she knows what happened, dinner was set and everything looked good. I sat down ready to eat but momma gave me a look.

She started, "So how was your day?"

I gulped but said, "Well I built the second fire shed and filled both of them. I have a pile for the people who might not have a lot by the time the big storms come."

"That's very nice. What else?"

"Barns almost all done. Just need the big wood and the copper and we can move the horses. I already carved the horses names on the stalls. Even created 5 new stalls for future horses. Oh and Aphrodite fed the horses... And gave Oss two sugar cubes."

Aphrodite opened her mouth, "you didn't tell me. Besides he looked so nice and kept looking at me. I can't say no to that."

Momma watched as Aphrodite and I went on a quarrel about stuff, me forgetting she was there and said, so if I looked like a horse she couldn't say no to me. She was just too cute and huffed and pouted.

"Please tell me, you still have your cards? I don't want to go to the barn and find a broken piece of wood or liquid or clothes," Momma said so non-chantly, I gapped with my mouth.

Aphrodite answered, "No momma. We realized we like each other and we're dating. I hope that's fine with you. I'd really like to be in her life and in yours."

"Aww honey, I don't care none about that. Stevie Rae has always been a good girl. Never asked for anything and helps me out. I can't tell her who to love. As long as you two are happy, I'm fine with this. But don't do anything nasty while I'm home."

I blushed, "Momma, that's a little too far."

Momma only laughed, "But please, hug, cuddle, kiss, touch, whatever. This is just as much of my house as it is yours. And I'd be happy to have you stay. You make cooking a whole lot fun Aphrodite."

And life went on like this. For about 2 weeks, I finished the barn, adding extra stuff, fixed the heating system, put up the supports and got all the horses in. the two horses had their kids. Aphrodite wanted to name them. They were both stallions. One was named Hercules because even though he was only a baby, you could see his muscles. The other was named J.B. why you might ask that we named this horse Justin Bieber, well after a week of trying to name this horse, we realized her kept flicking his head, like he was moving his hair to the side, and even liked the songs that the barns radio played. Thus, J.B.

I had told Zoey what happened with me and Aphrodite. At first she didn't believe it but then she was okay with the idea. I told her how nice she's been, which was even more unbelievable. Zoey said she'd tell the rest of the crew. They were gonna head back to the school in another 2 weeks but the red fledglings want to stay away a bit longer before heading back. I didn't mind that. Staying with my momma and Aphrodite was heaven on earth.

Aphrodite and I have been even closer. Only recently has she ditched her bed for mine, coming in at weird times and curls up in my arms. I don't mind none, I love waking up to see her face. We have kissed, and might I tell you it was the best kiss I've ever had. Each kiss feels like the first. We usually sit on the couch by the fireplace, since it's starting to get cold, and we just sit there. She traces her fingers over my markings, sometimes kissing them. I just relax and hold her closer to me. We kiss and make out sometimes but it's all very loving.

Today, I got a call from this very nice old couple that the wood I gave them ran out, they couldn't ration it any longer. A lot of people up here don't have heaters so the fireplace with have pipes that will go to the rooms so that it can last through the night. So I went out to find some more wood, and put it in the truck. I took the car keys and was about to go when I saw Aphrodite head down the stairs. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

When she saw me, she walked over to me, a little more like run, and kissed me on the lips, I held her closed and we both deepened the kiss. She pulled away, lightly kissing me before asking, "What did you get dressed for baby? I missed walking up to see you."

"I'm sorry darlin', but one of the neighbors called. He and his wife have no wood left. SO I spent the morning cutting and putting wood in the truck. I won't let people who need it to be without. There's gonna be a big storm soon so the snow will make it impossible for them to leave," I told back, kissing her forehead.

"Then wait for me, I'll help. Please?"

"Sure, you've got 5 minutes."

"Five minutes? I have to do my hair, change, and smell good."

"Well you're wasting time standing here. Now you have less than 5 minutes. Oh and just so you know, I like how you smell so don't worry about it," she ran up the stairs halfway through my talking so I knew she didn't hear what I had to say.

I stood there, thinking about Aphrodite and wondered if I could give her a life she would want. I know she wants a huge house and stuff but I don't know if she wants kids. Stuff that I can't give to her, cause vampyre's can't get pregnant. But even then, I can't do stuff that guys can do and I can't provide for her what she needs. Can't cook, hate cleaning but my room is always clean, I don't have money to buy her fancy stuff, and I'm no guy so I don't have the parts that could even replicate pleasuring her like that. I've realized I'm shit-out-of-luck. But also that I'll take any time that she spends with me and use it. I think I love her.

It's not something we say since my momma's always near and it's a bit embarrassing. But I do hope is shows in everything I do. I want her to be the one but maybe I'm a temporary fixture for now. Maybe I should take her into town or ask her. She can find tons of country buff guys there to try her magic on to see if she wants one.

I heard her come down the steps and opened the door for her. We left and headed to the old couples house. It wasn't like my property but it was really nice. We arrived and I knocked on the door, Aphrodite behind me. The old woman answered the door, "Hello dearies. How are you Stevie Rae?"

"I'm doing fine ma'am," I smiled and decided to let it out of the bag who Aphrodite was, "and this is my girlfriend Aphrodite. She wanted to come with me and meet ya'll and help me with the wood."

The old lady look at Aphrodite not with hate but just curiosity, she nodded and said, "You keep our Stevie Rae safe, okay? She's like our grandchild; she's part of the family."

Aphrodite smiled at the lady, "I'm making sure to keep her out of trouble miss. Now where would you like the wood?"

The old lady showed us the small wooden shack but it was broken and rotting. I asked her if she had any wood and showed me the thin sheets that she had and some nails. It was perfect. Most people have wood just in case the storm or a tornado hits fast. They don't put the wood on the outside but inside, that way the wood doesn't fly away or the glass falls inside. I started to build them a nice sized shed and Aphrodite helped me. She was really good at this. Soon it was done and I filled it with more wood then the little shed could hold and it all fit.

The old lady came out, thanking us and tried giving us money for all the work. I wouldn't accept it and said, if they need anything else to not be afraid to call. We took the rotten shed and headed to the town, we had to now, you can't let the wood rot and there's a guy in town who loves rotten wood. It's sick but it's his life so I don't mind helping him out a little.

As we go into the little town, Aphrodite looks at everything. I giggle, "Sorry this isn't like the city. I promise we'll be fast. The guy loves this stuff… If you want I can show you around areas where you'd like the most."

Aphrodite raised her eyebrows, "Hey now, neither of us are drinking age yet. I'm trying to sober up now."

"No silly… It's area where there are guys and stuff. Those movies with the buff, 6-pack cowboys from rich country families hang out here. They are all nice."

I saw her face go from confusion to disappointment, "Why would you think I'd want to go there?"

"Well I don't know if you want to stay with me or if I'm just a onetime thing once you have me. I just want you to be happy… and if you being happy means you being with a guy, I'll be fine with it. I just-"

It was a good thing I parked in front of the place because she kissed me long and hard, I tried to pull away and talk but she licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth a little. We both were making out. I wasn't worried about people looking. Nobody lived past here and nobody but me ever came to the place. We both pulled away, breathing heavy. She put a finger on my lips, silencing any words from me, "Now listen here . I don't want a guy or anyone else unless it's you. They have to be named Stevie Rae, last name Johnson. They have to have the same muscles you do because damn, they're sexy. They have to be your height, with beautiful hair. They need that okkie accent that makes me fall deeper and deeper in love with you. They need to be kind, caring, passionate, and love me. And they have to not be afraid of introducing me as your girlfriend. That's all I want and I have it right in front of me. I'd be a stupid airhead if I let you go. You're all that I want."

"But… Don't you want a future where you can have kids and have a good life? You used to talk about it all the time," I said softly, still in daze by the make out and her words.

"Used to is the best word. I see myself with you, not a guy. I can wait as long as possible for you. I'll buy you whatever you want; do whatever I have to, to have you smile. You're my everything, Stevie Rae. I love you."

My heart skipped a beat and I kissed her. I knew that I was gonna be with her for as long as she's let me. We pulled away and happily got out of the car. I got the shed, and we both walking into the place. I saw a sign that he'd be back later so I wrote a note, put it on the wood and we both left, heading home. She rested against me, but by the time we were close to home, she started kissing my neck very lightly. It was driving me insane. It was doing stuff to me that I haven't ever felt. If I wasn't driving, honestly, I might have done her right there and then but we had to get home. I never left a note for momma but she might have guessed what we were doing.

She stopped when we got to the house. I turned to her, she could so feel what she did to me, and she was smirking. I pouted, "You hush. That wasn't fair darlin'."

"Neither are you."

I smiled and lifted her bridal style in my arms and we both happily went inside. Momma was there, but she wasn't happy. She had the house phone in her hands and I couldn't see her face. I got worried and apologetically put down Aphrodite and went to momma. She was crying. I got worried, "Momma what happened?"

She looked at me, tears running down her face, "the old couple who I'm guessing you went to visit, the husband passed. She thought he was sleeping. He went to the one seater couch, set himself up and told her he was going to sleep and that he loved her. He didn't wake up. She checked after you left and he had no pulse. She's at the hospital now; I have to go help her. She has kids in Florida who want her down there so she's asking me to do everything. I'll be gone for 3 days. Think you can manage the port while I'm gone?"

"Yes momma."

"Okay… Aphrodite, know how to drive that truck?"

Aphrodite was just as sad as I was, she nodded. My momma smiled, "good, can you drive me to the house? Stevie Rae has to feed the horses. I left instructions on what to do to them for the next few days, even an extra few just in case."

"Go pack up momma. Aphrodite and I have this all handled," I said, giving her the thumbs up. I automatically went outside and helped the horses. I didn't cry, I know I should have but I never knew the man, only her. The man always stayed to himself and her. But I'm sure he was a good man, he loved his wife a lot. She was always happy, and I don't think they ever argued.

I heard the truck arrive as I was sitting outside, just looking out and watching the cold wind blow. I didn't jump when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and a head rest on my right shoulder. I knew it was Aphrodite; nobody was this tiny or smelled as good as she did. She smelled almost like earth but with a sweeter smell to it. I don't know why but this felt so good. I just rested and closed my eyes.

Before I knew it, Aphrodite had pulled me up and was dragging me inside. I softly giggle, "Darlin', whatcha doing?"

I couldn't see her face but I could feel a pinch in my stomach of what it might be, "I want to try something. Please? I want to finish what I started in the truck."

I got really nervous but excited all at the same time. She laid me down on the big leather couch and kissed me. We basically made out but my hands were all under her clothes, feeling her skin. I got really bad when she started moaning in my mouth from what I was doing to her. Her hands were buried in my hair, trying to get closer and deeper into the kiss. She pulled away, leaving a trail of saliva. She started to kiss down my neck, leaving me breathless and a moaning mess. Before I know it, she's looking at me.

We look into each other's eyes and I pull her down, going to her neck. I make a small tiny cut and lick at the tiny droplets of blood, each time I lick; Aphrodite is screaming and moaning my name. I suck for a few seconds which causes the pleasure to heighten. I close the cut so I don't taste anymore then I should. While all this was happening I took off her bra and was playing with her boobs. To anyone but me, she looked like a mess. Hair all over, moaning, bright red, but to me, that was so hot. I flipped us over, taking off my shirt so she could see and let her hands roam free.

I went down her neck, kissing and sucking, leaving hickies, as I was nearing her boobs, the door knocked very loudly with a dumbass guy yelling.

If you didn't see me I was pissed. I kissed Aphrodite apologetically and she told me to go, smiling. I didn't even bother putting on the shirt and Aphrodite put hers back on. I went to the door, and angrily yelled what the hell could you want as I opened the door. Turned out it was that idiot guy who momma bought the land from. He had an envelope and was staring at me wide eyed. I could have cared less at this point. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Hey, eyes up here idiot. What do you want?"

He got out of his daze and cleared his throat, handing me a letter that said month payment. He said, "I was late and your momma said to just pay for the month," but it came out weird because he had very little teeth left. I could tell her was trying not to look again.

"Thanks, I'll let my momma know," as I was closing the door I heard a, "wait!"

I opened it back up to find the guy trying to compose himself, "would you like to go on a date with me?"

I just stood there confused and said nicely, "No thank you. I have a girlfriend."

But he just made it worse, "damn girl, maybe you would like to have a threesome?"

Just like that, I called earth and asked it kindly to please get him away and back onto his land. And it did just that. The ground opened and swallowed him. He was gone but I know earth, it's a nice element. I thanked it with all my heart and let it leave me. I shut the door to have Aphrodite still lying on the couch. She had on my shirt instead of hers. I laid down with her, holding her close to me. She put on the TV and before I could ask put on BBC.

We just laid there, kissing each other, watching the news. I realized I wouldn't mind living my life like this, except I would so get rid of that guy next door. Asshole. Aphrodite might have notice the spike of anger I felt because she was instantly kissing all over my face, telling me it was gonna be okay, and I knew it was. Everything was finally right. But now for one other thing.

"Aphrodite, darlin'," I said softly, I could see her listening to me while she tried to calm me down, "I love you Aphrodite. I know I don't have much but if momma lets you, would you like to stay with me?"

I know I really shouldn't have but I held my breath and hoped she'd say yes. She kissed me on the lips and pulled away, looking into my eyes very seriously, "I've been waiting a long time for someone to tell me they love me. My parents never said it to me or each other. No guy I was with has ever said it, so thank you Stevie Rae for loving me. I love you very much. I hope you can forgive any bad that I've ever done to you and the group. I'll more than happily accept being here with you. If you can change that request, I'd like to make it forever being with you."

I smiled, laughing a little, "Darlin', I hope to ask that in the future, with a ring and a wedding to prove it. But for now, you stay with me."

"But baby, would you still want to do things with me if I get really old looking and baggy?"

"Yes I still would because it'll never get down to that point and you'll never be old looing to me. You're beautiful and stunning, even with that makeup on."

She smiled brightly at me and we stayed like that. The only thing changing was when one of us would get hungry. We'd eat something and go right back on the couch. We even fell asleep. My last thought was, "Should I tell her, I took her panties off too when I was drinking her blood? …Naaaah, she'll find out later."


	2. Chapter 2

So basically she found out a while ago but decided to never tell me. But we just stayed together and in the morning I woke to find the best smells in the world. Food~ I didn't realize just how hungry I was. I went to the kitchen and saw the sexiest thing in my life. Aphrodite, with wet hair, probably from a shower, wearing one of my long sleeved t-shirts that was a little long on her. It made her look like she had on no underwear. And ohhh, how I was wishing for that.

If you haven't realized yet, I'm very sexually frustrated. I want her very badly, but I know that yesterday went way too far and that I'll hold back. Besides, momma is away and work needs to be done. We keep using a lot of firewood so I'm thinking of also chain sawing logs and stacking them so I don't have to keep going to the forest and find logs. I can spend the day doing that. In a week, Zoey and Stark are coming over to talk about what to do now. Since Zoey was High Priestest and me the leader of the red fledglings, we had to decide what to do. There were more red vampyre's coming and we are almost full with people in the tunnels.

I snapped out of my trance when I saw Aphrodite look over her shoulder at me. She noticed me looking at her and smiled, "Like what you see baby?"

I laughed, "Yes darlin', I just might skip break fast and go straight to desert," she smiled and shook her hips while setting up plates.

She sat us both down and we ate. I even fed her some of my food since she seemed to have loved what she made and I didn't mind giving it to her. She seemed very happy and had this feeling of love in her, which just couldn't bring me down.

"So," Aphrodite started, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well I have an idea for more wood and stuff. I have to set a new timer for the water for the garden. They have to be watered so the snow doesn't hurt them too bad. Then the horses need to be fed and brushed, but you seem to like doing that. Then I got requested to make a rocking horse for my cousin. His birthday is tomorrow. He loves horses but he's allergic to them, funny enough," I explained.

"Well, I'll take care of the horses. I'll clean up the house, get my stuff out of that guest bedroom and move it into yours. Trust me, I like sleeping in your bed a lot better than in that guest bedroom."

"Why is that darlin'?"

"Because I can't wake up to you."

I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips, "You can do that, as long as my room doesn't turn pink or filled with Victoria Secret, and I'm fine."

She smirked wickedly, "I wouldn't show you my Victoria's Secret. But later I will, I don't show everyone what I wear, baby. Nor do I give them a cute nickname. That's just you," she winked at that and took our plates away, but before going away from me she whispered in my ear, "Besides, I know you like it when I wear them so for now on, only you Stevie Rae will see me when I'm most vulnerable," and she kissed my cheeks and went to go clean up.

I stared on after her, my thoughts plagued with a million ideas, but I just kept thinking of getting dressed and go do what you need to. This place can't run itself. I went out in just some old camo pants, a white tank top, and boots. I wanted to go into the forest for some of the older wood pieces that fell and any diseased trees that need to be cut down. I got what I needed and set them in a pill outside the forest, getting enough to not have to go back in, and carried them all over. It's always a lot of work but you always feel pride full each time someone lights a fire and puts logs in that are perfect. It lets you know, you did good. I filled up the shed back up and made logs. I then went into the work shed, which wasn't far from the apple orchards. Momma already took the apples and gave them out. We take a barrel or two and make stuff with it but we give them out to our neighbors.

If an apple tree dies or can't grow anymore apples, we cut the tree and I use the wood to make stuff, just for fun. We always replant two trees for each one that dies and a few when none go. I looked around the shed and found the wood piece I used before to start his horse. The figure was done but now it was just the details. I didn't know how long but I spent a lot of time carving and decorating the horse. When I decided that it would be fine, I looked at it. It looked like a carousel horse with all the designs and even added a plastic piece so he can hold so if he pulled it down, the horse would make a neigh sound.

I started to paint it when I heard Aphrodite singing and coming towards the shed. She opened the door and I think she stopped. I hoped that was a good thing.

I stepped away from the painting and stood beside her, holding her to me, making sure not to get paint on her clothes, which were really expensive. I saw her receipts, $60 for a V.S. bra and panties? What are they? Must be made of gold. But anyway, "so do you like it? I had the figure done before I did the designs. I know I'm not the best at this but-"

She stopped me by kissing my lips and smiling at me, "Your cousin is very lucky to have you as his cousin. Like I said before, you're momma was right. You do a lot of things with your hands."

"Ahhhh so that's what she said. Well what about last night before we got interrupted? Were my hands magic?" I said smiling back, walking to the horse, "Well after I paint this, I'll go change the water timing and then the rest of the day is yours."

"Good because yes, your hands do amazing things to me," I could feel her breath on my face, as she kissed my cheek and up my ear, "and I really want to finish it."

I gulped and was opening my mouth to say something, but I just closed it. But she's good. I tried to hide the feeling but she caught it before I said a word, "Or we could just lie down, watch a movie, snuggle, or other stuff. I'm sorry Stevie Rae. I didn't know."

I shook my head, "No, I just don't want to go too fast. I would love to do that and hopefully you will want me to do that as well but I just want us to enjoy the break before hell breaks loose. I'd very much love to watch a movie with you and snuggle, or make out. Whichever you prefer my lady," I said this and bowed over her hand and kissed it, then kissing each finger.

She smiled and looked at me with love in her eyes, "Well then my dear knight, hurry. For I have dinner almost done and I'd love a movie and make out. Though we can just do the make out, that's even better for me."

"Then let your fair knight color her steed and ride to the watering station and to her home. For home is where you are."

She kissed me deeply and I thought of just making out here and now but she pulled away, leaving me stunned, "Then I shall go. I'll see you later baby."

With that she left and I went back to work, painting the horse. When I was done, I let it dry and left the shed. I set the water and then headed inside to find it dark, except for the fireplace which was blazing and the T.V. was on with a movie playing and already going. My head dropped to see Aphrodite sleeping on a pillow. The food was uncovered and looked cold. I felt so bad and selfish. I lowered the T.V. a little and carefully opened the doors and set my bed for her. I went back down and carried her in my arms. She didn't wake up until I tucked her in bed. She looked so tired that I felt my heart break and she felt it too.

She looked frightened for a second, at what I don't know but she cupped my cheeks and pulled me into a soft kiss. She pulled away, looking into my eyes, smiling, "My fair knight is here."

I smiled but still sad, "Yes she is but it seems she was too late to see her home. I'll go clean up down there and hush the fire down. I'll be back darlin'… I'm sorry."

I couldn't stand the hurt in my heart so I went out the door and downstairs and cleaned up. The food wasn't just cold but ice-cold. I stayed out there way too long. I should have just done a minimum job on it. I'm just saying hi and dropping it off. The family barely cares about momma and I. I put away the food, cleaned the dishes and fixed the room. I stopped the fire and put the disk away, and shut the T.V.

As I went up the stairs, I heard movement in my room and stuff move. I thought maybe it was a burglar and they hurt Aphrodite so I went into my momma's room and took out her handgun. I looked in the crack of my door and saw it was just Aphrodite doing something so I put the gun back and went inside my bedroom.

I realized my T.V., which I never had on was on to late night news, though not BBC, it was CNN, my second favorite channel. My bed looked even more pillow filled since I'm sure Aphrodite took the pillows from the guest bedroom to hers. She likes pillows. And I found her, sitting up in bed, still looking tired but a lot happier. She smiled even more when she saw me walk in, "Is my knight staying with me this time?"

I looked down but nodded yes, getting changed, not caring if she saw me nude and went into my bed. I didn't look at her or talk. I was too ashamed of what I did to look. I felt a hand on my cheeks, which I rested into. She turned my head towards her so I'd look at her. She smiled at me softly, "It's not your fault I fell asleep baby. It's fine if you work on stuff. I have my life to spend with you. I know you have stuff to do and I'm more than happy to wait for you. As long as by the end of the day, it's you who I got to sleep with and wake up with."

I nodded and pulled her into me, "I'm sorry I didn't come in on time. I usually go good at that. This was the only thing that I had to do. Tomorrow I'll go over, say hi, and give him the present and leave. I'll hurry back to you ASAP, "I said softly. The CNN news was talking about the war we just dealt with and how that there were new types of fledglings.

"No my knight. You will go, have fun, even if it takes the whole day. I shall wait for you. I have learned that I used to be a bitch to you all. I expected everything but gave so little. No more. I want to be me, the real me… While you were outside, I called my mom. She never answered my phone calls because it was my name. I just asked her, why she kept paying the credit cards I used. She started crying Stevie Rae," at saying my name she started to cry.

I held her in my arms, burying her and brushing my hands into her soft hair. I whispered sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her face all over. She calmed down after a while, "She… She went to explaining to me that she never understood why Dad liked me more than her. That he would always talk about my achievements and was the only one to know that I had a crush on you… He was fine with it. When he died, he had written a will. He gave her what she wanted, which was money. But the houses and investments, and extra money was mine. He wanted me to have a future… Mom asked if she could be forgiven. I said of course. I decided to let it out about what happened and us… She said either I chose her or you. I told her to leave my property in 30 days. She wasn't my mother anymore…"

"But darlin', she's your mother. There are tons of others like me out there. Sure they don't have a momma as cool as mine but they drive really nice cars, have better clothing, a nice house. Hey, and can even be a girl or a guy who wants to be a girl. That'll show the bitch. Yes I cussed. But nothing is worth giving up family," I told Aphrodite, still holding her.

"You're worth everything to me. You've been the nicest to me. Even when I was the biggest bitch, you still treated me like I was your best friend. If I had to put a price on you, I wouldn't be able to. Nobody is like you. I told you this before and I'll say it again. I only want to be with one Stevie Rae. If I can't then, oh well. I'm forever alone, taking selfies alone and watching the Harry Potter series by myself."

"That's no fun. Harry Potter is good when there are people to make fun of it darlin'. But thank you kindly Aphrodite… I know a lawyer if you need one."

"No, right before I hung up, I had my phone and speed dialed my dad's friend who's done every bit of legal work for my dad, even had the will in front of him. Said he can get her out fast. She tried calling him and he told her he was speaking with a client. He said that it'll be easy to give her the money. She can't ask for anything else since it was all designated to me... I told him that as soon as I get it, I'll pay him whatever. He told me no. He's never heard or listened to me when I'm not snobbish. I've realized just how much better I am when I'm with you. I'm not changing that."

"Good then. Well if you want, you can stay with us for good or live at your house…s? Wait, you have more than one?"

"Yes, my mom was an oil daughter so any property went in dad's name. Mom wanted nothing to do with legal work and taxes. So that's why she can't have any of the properties, even the house she grew up in went in my dad's name. She's nowhere near anything except for some money. But I really want to stay here with you. And if you both need any money, I'll give it to you."

"No darlin', you need to save it up. Invest in it and put some in savings. It's smart. Even if we were dirt poor, I'd die before I let you pay for stuff. That's money that can be used for a better purpose."

She nodded into my chest and looked at me. I felt what she was feeling: sadness, despair, hope, life, love, and she looked at me like I was her saving grace.

"Sweetheart, darlin', my lady, I'll do whatever your heart desires. Anything to make you happy."

"Good then. My knight, my baby, my love, I want you to go tomorrow and be with your cousin. Have fun and never be sorry for doing something ever again. I can wait. I will always be waiting. Waiting for a hand, an embrace, a kiss, a touch, and you. I'm not who I once was but much better. Like I'm reborn but still me."

"Ahhhh so you're a Buddhist now."'

Aphrodite laughed and kissed my cheek, "What time is it love?"

I looked at my clock, it was about 10:34 pm. She nodded her head, "Let's watch the news. BBC is on now," with that she moved in between my legs, resting on my chest, holding my hands to her heart, and changed the channel to my news. She seemed absolutely bored with it but I love it. The spoke with such eloquence and the news wasn't about the U.S.. Problems in other countries. It made me feel smarter.

The whole time Aphrodite played with my head, traced my marks, and sometimes kissed my hand, playing and kissing my fingers. Somewhere, I had fallen asleep with her tracing. I felt her lower the T.V. but not shut it off, and snuggle closer into my chest. She told me good night and that she loved me.

I woke up to be in the same position I went to sleep in with a beautiful blonde in my arms. I felt something vibrate and went to get it from her before it woke her up. It was a weird number but it was a number as the name so I answered it, "Hello, this is Aphrodite's phone. Stevie Rae speaking. May I help you?"

I spoke softly and I guess whomever got the hint and spoke softly as well, "Ahh yes, Aphrodite spoke of you. You're her girlfriend, yes? Sorry if I seem weird. I'm the lawyer, my name is Carl."

"Yes, she told me about what happened. What are you needing ?"

"Well turns out her mother left the estate. I had a private police force got to each house and are protecting them. Everything in the will is now hers. Her mother tried going into her old house but the police told her it's not hers. They each have the copy of the will. Even though they signed a prenub, she was too bothered with taxes and paperwork to notice her husband taking each house as his own since he was paying for them. She can't even sue you, and if she does, I have all these amazing photos and videos of her showing that she wasn't faithful. I know she's been handed a fastball, but Aphrodite has really changed."

"Yes . She's pretty amazing. She even offered to pay stuff for my family. I know my momma doesn't make a profit on the land and she has no income, but I wouldn't ask for anything so you have nothing to worry about… What's a prenub? Is that like a condom?"

I thought I heard giggling and looked to Aphrodite but she looked sound asleep so I went back to the phone, "I'll tell Aphrodite all that you said… I don't know if she wants to but I told her that she should invest and save her money so that when she needs it, she has tons and more than enough to live on. I know I can't do what I used to no more, but if it helps, I can look at the stocks and stuff. I used to look at what my mom did. She does that kind of stuff but only on safe stocks that'll raise a dollar or two in a month."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I buy stocks. But thank you. And please, if you don't accept her money, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to call. I love Aphrodite like a daughter and you seem to be very good for her. I would love to meet you if you're ever in the city."

"Nice meeting you ."

"You too Stevie Rae," and with that he hung up the phone. I sighed and put the whole down, realizing Aphrodite was awake. She was looking at me with her beautiful big eyes and her smile was there too, her eyes told me what I needed to know but she said it anyway, "I heard what he said love. And also what you said. Please let me help you out."

I pouted but kissed her lips good morning, which she happily returned, "No darlin'. I'm too proud to accept any money. We always break even. That's good enough for us. I used to make really nice stuff from wood but I stopped after a while. It used to give momma some spending money but daddy always took half and gave it back to me. That's why we have the apple orchards. I planted them when they were seedlings and they grew like been stalks. We were amazed by them."

"Stevie Rae… Fine but I'll talk to Carl while you are gone to invest my money… Which ones should I go for?"

I thought carefully for a second then I remembered something from a while ago, "Try ONVO (a real stock), its low now but it's supposed to have given out a tip that it had doubled their profit."

"Thanks love," she got up and took me with her, hugging me, "I love you Stevie Rae."

"I love you Aphrodite, so very much," I replied back, very much the truth, kissing her before I got dressed.

"Oh, by the way love, you have an amazing body," I swear I could hear the sex and hotness roll off her tongue as she went out the door and down the stairs. I hadn't even changed yet and she was doing these things to me. She'll be the death of me for sure. I got dressed in a nice plaid shirt flannel, with nice, a little baggy jeans, and my combat boots. I couldn't bring them with me to the school so I left them home. They're my favorite shoes. Plus I wear my old clothes at home; I bought new stuff for school.

I saw Aphrodite take out dinner and put it on the table. It was steaming hot and I still felt bad. She looked at me, did a once over, "You know, I used to make fun of your clothes but I like these a lot better."

I smirked more, sitting down, and lighting a candle I took from the living room, putting it in the middle of us as we ate. It was so good. It was the meat I loved so much. I was orgasming in my mouth; it was so good, "Why say that?"

"Well you in the clothes before, I saw everything, but with these, they hide but they fit you perfectly. It's now more of a mystery and honestly, if I wasn't any better, I'd do you on the table."

I almost choked from the sexual feeling I was getting from our imprint. I don't know how she hide that she was completely turned on by me. I know I said I'd wait but damn this takes the cake. She ate her food like nothing was said, but I just kept having the urges to take her, to do what the animal inside of me wanted. I kept eating and she switched the subject to my cousin.

After we ate, she cleaned up and I went to get the horse. I took it, making sure it was dry, and put it in the truck. Before I could head back, Aphrodite was already outside, still in her clothes from the night. She walked over to me and put her arms around my neck. I put mine around her waist, leaning back against the truck. She didn't talk to me, but I didn't either. I don't think anything had to be said. I could feel her heart, telling me she loved me, and I hope she was getting mine, telling her she meant the world to me. I kissed her softly, but she deepened the kiss. It turned into a very hot, messy, make out before I pulled away, letting us breath.

She looked very hot, breathing heavy, "You keep leaving me so hot and bothered. I hope you don't mind if I fix that in your bed."

I laughed a little, "Well I'll be doing that in the truck once you go inside so if you hear yelling that's me."

"Then why do that?"

"Because if you do that, I'll go even farther. And you might not even want me taking you card."

"Listen, it's not like it hasn't been taken… I've been very stupid with that…"

"Then don't be stupid with me. I mean your lesbian card. You may have been with a guy, but a girl is different. I won't take that in a car or a bed in a heat of a make out. I want it to be memorable and then you'll know if I'm what you want… Cause you can still do better than me."

She softly slapped my cheek, "I won't and will not. I have no eyes for anyone but you. No threesomes, no party. I just want you. I won't change my mind. I have no doubt that I'm yours. But if I must prove that I love you, then I shall. For a lady must prove to her knight that she is worthy of the protection."

I kissed her, "I'll protect you until my last dying breath. Believe that my darlin'."

I moved from the truck, lifting her a little and took her to the top step of the porch to get inside the house, I slowly moved away. Watching her follow me with her eyes, leaning on one of the supports for the house. Before I entered the truck I said, "Do you need anything darlin'?"

She looked sad, "You, I just need you."

I looked sad as well, "I'll be back, I promise. I won't miss anything ever again."

"I know but please have fun. I will wait for you to return home."

"Home is wherever you are darlin'… Always has been."

I shut the door and slowly got myself ready, watching her go inside. I knew we were both sad but I still had a major, if I was a guy, hard on in my pants. I know momma kept wipes in here so I took them out, drive a little away to an abandoned road, opened my pants, and did it.

I've masturbated a lot as a kid, but when I thought of Aphrodite stroking and toying with me, it just got messy and even worse. I didn't even have to enter myself. Just a few times touching my clit and I orgasmed to an earth shattering scream, calling for Aphrodite. I rested for a few before cleaning myself up. Damn, I had to do that more often. I made sure I was done before I went to my cousins.

To make a long story short, I said hi, ate, gave him the horse, of which he loved. His dad thanked me and asked if it was true if I was sleeping with my neighbor. I said no, told him the truth and he paled. He said he thought that boy had manners. The only manners he had went out the window if he had a chance to get into someone's bed for the night. I left and went back home to my darlin'.

I pulled in, got out, locked the car and went inside. It was quiet and I went to the horses and they were all fed and good. I even gave them sugar cubes, except Oss. Diabetic horse.

I went inside and went up to my room, but before I could reach it, my hearing heard moaning. I looked and saw Aphrodite in bed. At first I thought she was awake, but she was sleeping. She had on a shirt of mine. I smiled and walked into the room and got a nose full of the smell of cum. I guess she did the same as me, except now I know she did even more. I went over to her and licked her neck, which got a moan out of her and she opened her eyes.

She took a hand and covered my cheek with it, I turned to it and kissed the palm of it, "Hey darlin'," I said softly, "Looks like someone had fun."

I swear she looked so cute blushing, she turned the other way pouting, "Yeah but trust it was very short."

"How come?"

"I was too hot, too fast. I blew at just the first few touches."

"It's okay darlin', I did as well. You do amazing things to me."

"As do you, which I should now change your sheets."

"Fine by me, as long as you're happy."

"I am now."

I got off the bed and tried to help her up; I didn't look while she tried to fix the shirt. I guessed my dream came true from the other day, no panties. As she walked to the closet I said, "You know, with me around, you can wear whatever you want. You let me wear my clothes."

She turned to me and smiled, "Then you'd be losing more clothes. I like wearing your clothes when I'm here. I don't have to prove anything to anyone, except to you and your momma."

I smiled back and left the room, taking off my boots and setting them at the front door. I saw that it was almost dinner but strangely enough I wasn't hungry. So I just laid on the couch and put on the T.V. to BBC. I didn't know what was going on, but I heard Aphrodite on the phone. I guessed it was Carl. He seemed like a nice guy and stuff. I just didn't want Aphrodite to waste her money. I may so happy Aphrodite decided to be with me but I've seen Zoey and she went to fast with every guy. I don't want that but I don't want Aphrodite to waste her time and money on someone when she might find a better one passing by.

I really just want her happy. I'd do anything for that beautiful, perfect smile on her face. I was slowly closing my eyes before I heard footsteps slowly going down the stair and someone walk over to me. I looked and found Aphrodite standing over me. She laid her hands on my shoulders and massaged them. It felt really good. It wasn't sexual or nothing but I never had a massage before. This was really good. She stopped and then sat in between my legs, lying on my chest.

She softly kissed my lips, "Hey baby."

"Hey darlin'," I replied back, "you doing okay?"

"Yes, I actually called your mom. She sent me a text that said urgent so I called her right away. Sorry I didn't come down to you first."

"It's fine. What's happening?"

"Well she might be away longer. It turns out even though the lady was his wife, his will was never written and the kids are fighting over who keeps the house. But the only thing that says who decides, is a piece of paper saying that momma decide for him. And momma said that the reason being was because the wife couldn't handle the kids. They are rude and so unlike anyone she's ever seen. She might need her rabies shots."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, so she told us she might be back in a week. Told us to go to the store, stock up on hay and pills. No more sugar cubes. And to go grocery shopping tomorrow since she was sure we're out of food."

"Are we darlin'?"

"…About, yeah."

I smiled at her, kissing her cheeks, "Tell me next time. I'll take us out tomorrow to get everything. Besides Zoey and the crew are coming in a few days. I'll make a sign for them to know when they are near the property and to call. I'll leave the door open for them."

"…I also told her about what happened with the guy in that house, the one that's renting his own home."

I blushed, "what did you tell her?"

"The truth in the nicest way. I said, you and I were making out and I accidently took off your shirt. We were hot and then he rang the doorbell. Then I told her the conversation and that you slammed the door when he made that comment. She said that if you go under her bed, there should be two boxes. One is filled with stuff we should never see; the other has a red top. Take the red top off and there should be an orange folder. Give it to him. It's eviction papers. He has a week to move out of the house since not only did he not pay rent for a month, which is against the contact he signed, he then sexually harassed you."

"Damn, I'll do that tomorrow as well. Thanks darlin'."

"But before I helped myself, I called Carl. I asked about a few things because I wanted to know if I was allowed on the property now and when I could start deciding what to keep and what to throw out. He said any time I want. They were mine now. No question about it. Then I asked about how much money I had exactly. Well I'm not rich but he said it was a lot of zero's. I took your advice and he helped me find amounts that I could keep in a savings account. One in a standing regular account and the other is an investment. And he said he'll look at the investments my dad had before he died and see what they are worth and if he had anything he secretly bought without my mother knowing."

"Smart man."

"Very smart. I'm also getting something mailed by him so if a box come in a few days, can you not open it and just give it to me?"

"Sure thing sweet heart."

And the rest of the night, we just rested on the couch. It wasn't boring or uncomfortable. It was actually really nice. She went up to get herself something to eat but I wasn't hungry much so I fell asleep on the couch. I woke to her shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see an angel above me. The sun shining lite up her hair and created a halo. I smiled tiredly, "Am I dead?"

My angel smiled and giggled down at me, "No silly for I'd pull you out of death's grip."

"Then am I in heaven? For that must be where you live. That's where I want to be."

"No, we are in your home."

"We're in Aphrodite? …this shit just got weird."

Aphrodite laughed at my tired mind and helped me sit up so I could see I was on the couch. It was morning. I yawned and stretched, cracking my neck and knuckles. She told me we should leave so that we can get some food. I knew of a really nice dinner in town. I nodded and kissed her good morning and went to my room to do my morning ritual.

I got dressed in a t-shirt, plain, with cargo pants, socks and my woodland jacket. It was huge but it was bulky and wasn't a winter coat. It was to keep hunters warm and blend in with the environment so it's all cloth material.

I went down to see Aphrodite in my clothes too but her pants. She had on a thin long sleeve shirt of mine so I knew it wasn't going to keep the cold out but I let her wear it. She cleaned up and we both exited the house, locking it up and going to the truck. We both got in and I started up the truck and drove it to the town. Halfway there, Aphrodite held my hand. I couldn't see her but I could feel that she was happy.

When we got near, I drove to the dinner. It was an old time dinner but the best food. They thing was that they didn't sell break fast food; they sold dinner 24/7. When we entered, it was almost empty except for two regulars who I knew. One was a trucker named Larry. He had only one kid and they were marked. Currently at a different House of Night. The other was a nice old man, Bert. He loved the coffee here supposedly but we all think he just has a crush on the older waitress who's around his age. I walked and in the looked to see who it was. They both smiled at me.

"Well look who decided to come back. Are those red markings? You one of them new fledglings huh?" Larry asked, tipping his hat to Aphrodite when we passed and took seats at a booth that was near them.

"I'm actually the first red fledgling. I'm their high Priestess," I said, trying not show off. I could feel Aphrodite playing footsies with me, as if to say she's proud of me as well.

"Good on you girl. Now who's this girly you've got here?" Bert asked.

"Guys, meet Aphrodite, she's my girlfriend."

They both had this shocked fact but Larry was the first one to get up and go over to us, he held out his hand to her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Larry."

Aphrodite smiled and shook his hand but Bert seemed a little bit angry but his anger went away when his 'crush' passed him to wait on us.

The waitress never had a name tag but she owned the dinner, "Did I just hear that out Stevie Rae has a girlfriend now? Nice to meet you sweetheart. You better treat out Stevie Rae right. She's done so many nice things for this town."

I was just getting more embarrassed by the minute but Aphrodite saved me, "It's very nice to meet you ma'am. Stevie Rae always talks about how she loves this town. I'm starting to like this as well. Thanks for the welcome. Sorry to sound rude but can we have some menus?"

"What are you talking about sweetie? I put in two orders of what Stevie Rae orders," now I swear I was going to die, "I promise it's all good honey," and with that Larry and her went away.

Aphrodite smirked and rested her head on her crossed hands, looking at me, "what do you usually order?"

"Um, a lot… It's this platter that you get. Don't laugh when I tell you though," I looked at her serious and she nodded, "It's steak, huge, not fatty but pure red meat, covered in all types of spices. Then its homemade potatoes and brown gravy, veggies that are from the town, and then after those are two slices of the chocolate pie, topped with chocolate slices and sprinkles. Not the ice cream ones but shaved. It's so good."

She didn't look at me but all she said was, "I now have to go on a diet after hearing that."

I laughed, "Well darlin', if you did the work I do, you stay the same weight. How about tomorrow you help me with trees. It'll build up your muscles and you won't be in much pain. It's easy stuff. Plus it'll burn off all the calories from the meal."

She looked at me, smiling, holding my hand in hers, "I wouldn't mind that. I always feel bad that you do it."

"I never mind doing it. As long as it keeps you warm with the fire, then I know what I do is a good thing. Besides the earth has yet to yell at me. I don't chop down new trees. I take down disease trees if there are any, since there was something going on with the trees. If the tree is left dead in the ground, it'll kill the others. But if you cut it down at the point below the diseased area, the tree stump can rot and go back to the ground. The disease part will rot but by bugs that like dead longs. So it won't hurt the trees. I only chop and use downed trees that either fell or were rotten. Because not the whole tree is rotted."

"Wow, you even have morals for cutting down trees. Okay ."

I just shook my head and smiled at her, realizing just how lucky I was to have her. When our meals came out, I swear she died. But she ate it all just like I did. I ate the pie but she was too full so she gave it to me. I'm not fat, nor a pig, but if I can have my favorite pie, I'll take it. The check came and I went to go take it but Aphrodite was faster and looked at it, "Wait, this whole meal was $15?"

I nodded, still eating the pie, "Yup, there's an even bigger meal then this and it's only $10. Remember, you spend more on stuff. Who the hell pays $60 for bras and panties?"

She blushed and I heard Larry start laughing. I realized Bert had left but I could have cared less. Single-minded people were never my friends. They can't see that people are happy with who they are. But I saw Aphrodite write something on the check, because there was a pen and put in there two $20. I looked and it said that each meal should be $15 and gave a $10 tip in cash. Damn, I loved my girl.

When we left, I kissed her hard and close to me. I really could have cared less if anyone saw me. We pulled away and I saw that Aphrodite was in a daze. I smiled, saying softly, "You know I could have paid for it darlin'."

She replied back, maybe even more softly, "but then what type of girlfriend would I be if I let you pay for me? I want to go full on shopping today. I'm not letting you spend a penny. Plus the truck needs gas. And I'm still paying for that."

"No Aphrodite. I won't let you. I'm not like that. I don't use people for money or ask. That's wrong."

"But you aren't using me. I'm in no position that's forcing me to do this. I really want to. You all have been so kind to me and I can't do much back. My grandma was the same way but a little different. She never told anyone, except for me, that she loved us. She said that at times it seems that all she ever does s complain and give money but the secret was that, her money was how she said she loved you. I show mine though acts of love and saying it but for me in my family, we also show our love though shopping sprees. Now let's go get some gas and take me to the best store ever to get some food."

I swear if we had a jewelry store, I'd buy a ring and marry her there. I nodded softly, kissing her again before we went back in the car. I went to get gas, which she gave me her bank card for. I filled her up and she even said to fill up the gas tank holder in the truck as well. This girl was unbelievable.

I took her to what most people would call Costco but it was a different company. We never went here since we never had the money but I explain to Aphrodite all the places and she wanted to be here. The whole store was food but in surplus. So you can buy any amount of butter or a case of 20 for cheaper. All I know was that I had to push and Aphrodite looked up and down every isle. She started to freeze so I took off my jacket and gave it to her. I told her that I know I can't hold her in the store but this will keep her protected. She kissed my cheek before calling me her knight in woodland armour. I have no clue where but we both heard some of the customers saying aww. I would too; she was so cute and lovable.

By the time we checked out, the register lady was amazed at how much we got and how much it cost. I didn't even have that much money. But Aphrodite took out a card and approved. I need to ask just how much money she has. I can't ever do this to her again. A friend who now was the manager of this place called me over. I told Aphrodite to just pack up the back seats of the truck so nobody would try to take stuff. She looked determined and had an employee help her out.

The guy's name was Hoss, but there were 10 Hoss' in town. He looked at me and said, 'Hey Stevie Rae, back from school?"

"Yeah, I helped with that war and now I'm a full red fledgling. I'm the high priestess now."

He looked nervous as he was trying to say something but I knew what it was so I said it for him, I guess I'm not allowed to come back?"

"I'm sorry Stevie Rae but a lot of the customers said to not come back. They said if they see you here they'll hurt you both. I said I can't tell a customer who basically paid our rent for the next 4 months to leave but I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Hoss. Tell them that the world is getting bigger. Even better, get a picture of two groups. Those people who wanted segregation and those who want no gays. Put it up front and say, these two are the same. Neither are allowed in this store."

I saw him think for a moment and smile, "Hold on," he went back into his office. I heard a printer going and he did just that. I went out the front, seeing him put up the pictures in a clear plastic under the, we do not allow sign and another white piece of paper saying what I told him. I loved that Hoss. Nicest guy in the world. I told him thanks and if he could send a book of all they sell. If we can't shop there, maybe we can order a few things.

I went to the truck to find Aphrodite completely in the jacket. She was standing outside the truck and looked too happy to see me. But she looked worried, "what happened? Are we in trouble? Do I need to call somebody? Aren't you freezing?"

I told her what happened but she nodded, understanding that not everyone would accept us. But she did like the idea of calling and ordering the stuff. But I told her never to spend that much again. But she pouted and kissed me, sending a hand trailing from my neck to the top of my pants, dipping in them a little to grab my pants and move me closer, "Maybe I won't but if I do, I know I'll have to convince you huh?"

I was insanely tingling from that, but I had enough sanity to give a small yes. I was putty in her hands and she knew that. We went in and headed to the place where we get the hay and horse supplies. Aphrodite was amazed by the place and me and her, mostly me, she could barely lift a hay barrel, lifted the hay and got the supplies. But I did see Aphrodite pay for a small bag of sugar cubes. Better not be for Oss. Lucky horse he is, gets to have Aphrodite's attention.

We headed home and I took the hay to the horses, giving them what they needed, any medicine, and I saw Aphrodite give each horse a sugar cube and gave half of one to Oss. I just smiled, knowing that he many have her attention for a little while but I'll be on her mind even longer. We put in the food and I was surprised it fit in the fridge, but then again, it was huge, the one momma bought.

I just sat down while I watched Aphrodite make something good. It smelt really nice. She was chopping up something then I heard a, "Oh shit!"

I took her hand and saw that it was a small cut. It was bleeding. I looked at her, to see if she had any objections but she just nodded. I licked her finger, and sucked a little to take any of the germs and infected blood out. Then I closed the cut and whipped the finger on my shirt.

I could feel that she felt a little pleasure from that but she had other things on her mind, "Are you really mad at me that I bought everything?"

I kissed her deeply and let her return to her work, sitting back at the table before answering, "I'm not mad one bit. I thought it was very sweet what you did."

"But?"

"But you need to save your money. I don't know what you have but you'll have to need stuff in the future. Besides, you're wasting your money on me. That's my biggest no no."

I saw her take out her phone and do something. She then gave me it and I looked, dropping my mouth. That was a lot of money. At least 7-8 digits. She softly closed my mouth and took the phone. She kissed my cheek and went back to worked but stopped and said, "Oh and you're never a waste of money. If you said you needed all that money, I'd give you every last dime. You're worth it love."

I was speechless; I forgot to talk and just stared at her. She understood what I was feeling and kept cooking, giving me little emotions of love to try to get me back to before. She finished and I pulled her into my lap when she put down the food. I kissed her softly, and we looked into each other's eyes… I saw love, admiration, longing, and even an emotion that I'm too stupid to not know. It's when you look at a person and want to spend your whole life with them. That it makes you want to be with them for the rest of your days. I hoped my eyes told the same story.

"I love you Aphrodite, thank you for everything," I said softly, kissing her neck.

"No, thank you Stevie Rae. I've done nothing but I do love you very much; even the horses and the country life. I love it but I'm sure I do because you live it. This is you. You have an element but out here, this is your element. I just want to live it with you."

"Then you shall. But I won't stop you if someone else catches your eye, like Oss has."

"He's just a nice horse. You're all I think about but I know you were low on sugar cubes and I love giving them to the horses. But if you told me you loved something, I'd go order it right now. I'm falling very hard and fast Stevie Rae."

"Then you can land on me, I'll catch you and fall with you. You'll land on me when we land."

"But then you'll get hurt baby."

"But you'll be safe. I can get hurt all I want but as long as you're okay, I have no pain. You're very important to me."

"And you to me but I know what I'm doing love. Trust me the next time I do something. I'm not that dumb stuck up bitch I used to be. I'm still me. I can turn into that whenever but this, being with you, being me is a lot better and I hope I'm still the girl you fell for."

"Why think that? I fell for you before you turned all nasty. You were always so sweet like how you are now. I'm very happy but don't waste too much money on me."

"It's not a waste if it's on you."

I softly kissed her and we ate her returning to her chair but moved it so she was right next to me. We fed each other our food. I realize we looked like a married couple. Or maybe not married but fiancé and fiancée. But I was sure I was the guy in this.

The rest of the days went like this. We'd wake up in bed; either she or I would be first. If it was her she'd make her side of the bed, leave a little love note saying where she'd be, and go. But she gave me a kiss every morning, which slowly woke me up. If it was me, I just watched her sleep. She was so peaceful sleeping in my arms. Once she woke up, we had a nice, kind, kissing session. Only once did it become a make out. But we were good. I set up a sign for Zoey saying: Johnson property. I also gave the guy the folder. He was doing something nasty in the house so I just slid it under the door then knocked and ran like a deer in a hunt. Zoey was coming today and I told her I wasn't going to hide my relationship so if she found us lying together or I kiss her, to not freak out.

Instead she told me she might take pictures so she has proof to show the twins. After break fast, I sat down with Aphrodite and she put on my news channel. She snuggled into my chest and I had to ask, "I know you received that package yesterday, but can you tell me what's in it?"

I could feel her shake her head, "Nope, it's a secret."

"Fine but do you even like the news channel?"

"Yes I do, not as much as you but I've learned a whole bunch. No U.S. news station is like this."

"That's cause this is British."

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek, the phone rang and Aphrodite answered it.

It must have been Zoey since Aphrodite said, just come on it. Doors open. She put the phone back, when back to her spot and held my hand close to her face, kissing my fingers and hand.

I was too distracted by her that I didn't notice Zoey come n or her squealing about how cute we both looked. So we all sat down and talked about what was going to happen.

Zoey said that since she's the head priestess I have to tell her what I need for the red fledglings. Stark look completely bored with this all. But all of a sudden Aphrodite speaks, "Wait, you need a new place for the red fledglings?"

Zoey nodded, "that seems to be what they need. The tunnels are becoming full and the red fledglings need the adults and said they could even be in buildings. They just want to be normal," Zoey had talked to my fledglings and knew about Aphrodite's mess.

"Well I can help with that," Aphrodite said so easily, we all just looked at her, "What? Listen, my dad when he was buying stuff without my mom knowing, bought this large piece of land that was already cleared. He never built on it because then mom would know. So what I can do is call this company who did all my dad's building and see if they can't make you some old time, earth filled buildings. It can be a school for red fledglings. I know that's segregation but I can get them to make it huge so you can put blue fledglings in it. I don't think it's actually far from this house."

I actually knew what land she was talking about. It used to be full of houses but a nice tornado ripped up the houses and anything in the ground. It was condemned for a while, since the septic tanks were all over. It was recently bought a few months ago.

Zoey and I were surprised. Zoey said that she'll go tell the left over council, since a few of them were found still alive, and see if they can't get it built and paid for. Aphrodite even said she'll send the papers of owning the place from her to Zoey's name.

Zoey left all happy and told us that in about a month or so, school would be back. And I would be the head of the new school if it's finished in time. If not, I'll just help build new tunnels and go deeper.

Zoey left and Stark followed, saying good-bye to us and sorry that he didn't talk much. Aphrodite did most of the talking, and it surprised Stark just how nice and kind she really was. We shut the door, and I cleaned up while Aphrodite went up to the room.

She took a while so I went outside to get some wood for a fire. As I did that I noticed the clouds and saw that with this weather, it was gonna snow soon. So I went to go find the axe but the shed where my tools were, were opened. I looked inside but couldn't find the axe or the sharpening too. But I felt someone behind me, and they weren't tiny. So I ducked and missed the axe.

To be continued….. dun dun duhhhh!


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I want to thank you all for reading. If you like this and want another story or more of this, just review or message me. I feel super proud of myself when I get reviews that say that it's awesome. I have absolutely NO HOPE for anything. Even hope for getting a girlfriend…. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this non-paperback.

I ducked the axe and, as fast as I could, asked for Earth to come to me and imprison the person who tried to kill me. I heard roots and earth open and grow. I looked behind me to find the man that momma told me to evict. He was incredibly red eyed and I could smell the alcohol on him. He was trying to break out of earth's hold.

"Now hold on a second there," I said quietly, trying to calm him down, "What the hell are you trying to do?"

He broke the roots off of him and got the axe back. But before he could take a swig at me, he stumbled, still drunk and I took the axe from him and threw it away from us. He was moaning on the ground, trying to breathe, "You're trying to take me off of my land."

"I'm not trying. My momma bought your land since you sold it to her and now we are evicting you."

"It's my land."

"Now hold on here. Did you have money problems before all this?"

"…Yes."

"Could you have afforded a kid?"

"…no."

"How many kids do you have?"

"…four, no five. Maybe six."

"That's a lot of money… Did you see your land?"

"I didn't want to but I had to…"

"And who did you sell it to?"

"You're momma."

"But she ain't here, so killing me won't do nothing. So since she bought the land, what does that mean?"

"…She owns it?"

"Yup, and you signed a rents agreement on paying rent each week. You were extremely late, which was fine but you sexually harassed me and then didn't pay this week."

"…Shit."

"So what do you say to me, who you tried to kill?"

"…Sorry Stevie Rae."

"Now get up, go to the house, and get your stuff and leave. I won't tell my momma."

I noticed that the police had come and more than likely Aphrodite had seen this and went inside and called them. They noticed something I hadn't though and I blacked out.

I awoke to find myself in a dark room. But I was on a bed that was really hurting my backside. I looked around and noticed that it wasn't really a dark room but all the lights were off. I looked around even more and saw one of the walls was clear glass with I.C.U. on it with nurses. My eyes got used to the light and I noticed someone was laying on the bed half-way but sitting in a hair.

It was my beautiful Aphrodite. She stayed with me. I looked at her to make sure I didn't bite her. I can only bite her so many times and I'm always afraid of the animal inside of me, sucking and licking her dry, in more ways than one though.

I slowly tried to get up but my movements were noticed by a nurse outside who came in. She waved and pointed to an expo board which had her name on it. I mouthed, how long have I been here, and she wrote, 3 days. I pointed to Aphrodite and opened and closed my mouth a few times, asking if I bite her. She shrug but wrote, we gave you blood bags so you could heal faster. The girl hasn't left, even to eat or shower. The erased it all after I read it and she wrote, if she has to do something, she has me or another nurse sit so she can go bathroom or talk on the phone. But she comes back and stays.

I smiled and thanked the nurse. She checked my vitals and stuff and said I was good to go. I still had absolutely no clue what had happened but I waited for a while before I put on the TV and turned it to BBC. What can I say? It's addicting. It seemed to have slowly woken my girl up because she stretched and opened her eyes, only to look at me like I wasn't real.

I smiled at her, "Hey there darlin', I'm all real. You can even feel my boob if that helps you."

Aphrodite smirked and cried, softly hugging me, leaving us in a weird position but I cared less. I had the holder of my heart with me. I kissed her tears away, even licking her face which earned a happy laugh from her. She stopped after a while and kisses me softly. I pulled her into my lap so she could rest her head on my chest.

The nurse brought me in food. It didn't look too good but it was food non-the-less. I ate a few bites that Aphrodite gave me; I could see I was slowly giving life back into her. I told her though I wouldn't eat any more food or drink unless she ate some too. She looked so scared when I said that so she ate a little more than me and held me closer to her. She sounded so scared, her voice was so quiet, "Please eat Stevie Rae. Please."

My heart cracked so bad the heart monitor dropped before going back to its regular beating. I kissed her cheek and softly asked, "Darlin', what happened? Who did this to you? I'll go hurt them. Nobody messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it."

She buried herself into my chest, "you don't remember what happened?"

I shook my head, "No ma'am. I remember the guy getting up after I explained to his drunken butt that he had no right to try and kill me with the axe," at that Aphrodite got confused, I could feel it, but I continues, " because the land that used to be his was ours. But then I blacked out. May you explain to me what happened my lady?"

"Funny enough, I came out right when he was getting up. The cops and I saw it but the way you were you didn't see it but he had a gun. He shot you in the chest and the police opened fire on him but he moved so they missed. The guy tried to shoot me but when he did, the bullet was stopped by a slab of earth. You were asking earth to protect me and you chanted it. The blood was so bad but you kept telling earth to protect me. One of the cops shot him down and the other shot him in the head. I went over to you and tried to get you to bite me. But you just asking earth for me to be safe. I kept trying to tell you to drink but you said, not until Aphrodite is safe. I held you in my arms as the cops called 911. I was sure I lost you Stevie Rae… I can't deal with that. The cops even cut their wrists to try and get you to drink but you kept asking earth to protect me. I remembered because of our imprint I could ask earth something. The element might not do it but I asked if it could close the wound until the paramedic came and it did. You passed out and the medics forced a tube in you and gave you blood. I couldn't watch but I had to…"

I held her closer, closing my eyes, "I'm sorry Aphrodite. Please forgive me… If I hadn't asked you to come along, you wouldn't have to deal with this. You could be on some beach in Malibu or in your houses, all comfortable like… I'm so sorry for all of this."

"No Stevie Rae, don't ever say sorry. Not for that. If you hadn't asked, I'd never get to meet your momma, realize how much I loved you, and got to be with you. You're worth everything to me. I waited for 3 days for you to wake and you did. I'll wait even longer next time. Don't try to hurry anymore for me. I can wait. But I don't care what you do to me, if you yell, hit, or force me to leave or just do it, I'm not. If I do something, I hope very much you'll come with me. If I go alone, I hope very much you'll call me at least once or visit me. I hope that, when I come back or call, you're just as excited as I am. I also hope that you can forgive me."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You did nothing wrong my lady."

"I have wronged my knight… I made all these plans for months in advance and didn't think to ask you about them."

"What are they for?"

"…I wanted to sell some stuff, keep a house or two, and stay with you. I may not have markings or cool powers except see visions, which I have no use for them now but if they come, let them. I wanted to enjoy some time with you. When you went outside, I called up travel agencies. Hotels to islands, cruises, and even a new truck cause that one sucks."

I was about to say no but she beat me to it, "With both know that truck is older than your momma. We can still use it. But I don't care if you take me on a date, take my virginity, or you make a video of our sexy time and re-watch it. I'm going to spoil you rotten until even rotten tomatoes are fit to eat. I'm going to pleasure you in any way I can and I'm going to love you every day of my life."

I was crying, not knowing what to expect, "But what about… What happens if, and don't tell me it won't, a hot guy, huge, well hot to you, walks by and says I'll be yours. It's a guy, a hot one, who knows you likes guys with money and has money and cars."

"I tell him to go fuck his mom. I'm not going near his dick today, tomorrow, in the future, or yesterday. However if a girl, who HAS to be named Stevie Rae Johnson, passes me by and says, bend over, I want you now. Guess what I'll do?"

"…tell me to fuck off and go fuck a donkey?"

"No but that's a good guess. I'd bend over. If you told me, you wanted the moon, watch me get you the moon."

"Space Mountain?"

Aphrodite looked at the many machines and giggles, "A nurse gave you pain medicine. It's gonna make you say funny stuff."

"Ahh."

"But I'm serious Stevie Rae. I'm not leaving you if a hundred guys came over to me and said we will give you a trillion dollars if you pick on of us and date them. Just date too. No kissing or fucking. I'd tell them to fuck off. If I had sex with you, I'd pay over a trillion. I love you Stevie Rae."

"I love you Aphrodite… Are you safe now?"

I felt her snuggle into my chest, wrapping the blanket around us both, "I am now. I'm always safe with you."

"Good… So I got shot?"

"Yes love."

"…what are we talking about again?" I was really confused. Even the TV was moving. The only thing that wasn't was Aphrodite. She stayed still so I looked at her, trying not to look at my surroundings, which were getting worse.

Aphrodite looked at me and looked afraid, "Stevie Rae?"

"Stuff… moving… move… closer…" that was all I got out. She tried to move, but once she took up my whole view, I pulled her closer so I was under her bra, pressing my pace into her stomach/shirt. It was a lot better.

"Stevie Rae?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sorry, I guess that medicine is making me nauseas. You didn't seem to move so when you with in my eyesight, I felt better so I'll close my eyes and move away so that you can rest again. Eat my food too."

"No love that's yours," she moved back down as I closed my eyes and pulled my head back. She kisses my eyelids and then my lips and went back, "Tell me next time."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

I went to sleep with her first talking about how momma knew what happened and how she was still stuck in Florida. Then about how the land was officially Zoey's and it would take a year of them to build a new school. The red fledglings will be staying in the tunnels. They are creating more tunnels and rooms for the ever growing population of us. But also they told me to rest for a few months. Every red fledgling even wrote me letters, asking Nyx for their high Priestess to get better. I went to sleep before I could hear what was in that box of hers.

I awoke to Aphrodite kissing my face, "Wake up love. They said, you can be released. I want to help you get dressed. I left last night to go get you some clothes. The one's you wore were bloody. But I patched your shirt and cleaned it."

"You can sew?" I asked, stretching, feeling pain in my chest, but I was more focused on her then that.

"Yes love I can sow. I can make clothes too. I also know how to cook for you, clean, and take care of horses."

"Hehe, you might have momma replace me with you."

"Nope, I like where I am not. On top of you."

I laughed and she helped me up, I blushed when I had to ask her if she can do something. She closed the curtains, since the nurses knew I was changing. She looked at me so sweetly and giggled when I asked her to rub my butt until I could feel it. It hurt so badly.

There was nothing sexual or weird, she rubbed my butt until I could feel each cheek and they didn't hurt anymore. I thanked her and she helped me out of the hospital robes. I saw my chest was all bandaged but Aphrodite kissed it before I put on my bra and shirt. She wasn't looking at anything or freaking out. She was taking care of the person she loved. She helped me put on my baggy jeans and my boots, since I let it slip that I love combat boots that can be used as both hunting and my lifestyle.

She put me into a wheelchair, kissing me deeply and then wheeled me out and into a car that didn't belong to us. It was that driver from before. He seemed happy to see us and took us home. He helped me out and once again Aphrodite gave her card and him a big tip. She helped me inside and onto the couch.

I heard her hurry to make stuff in the kitchen. She even yelled at me to lie down and watch BBC. I did so but yelled back, "You said you'd wait for me but I'll wait for you. Take your time darlin'."

I could feel her love growing and she went back to cooking. I watched my show, looking around to notice just how clean this place was. I don't clean but I do clean up after myself. But this place was spotless. Damn, Aphrodite would be a perfect wife… But was it still bad that I still believed that she would leave me? I know she means her words and stuff but… I don't want her to leave. That's kill me worse than any bullet can or axe. I can't loss her but I can't give her a fancy dinner or a beautiful family of perfect kids. Can't even have kids. But I just know that there are 7 billion people out there who are 100 times better than me. If Aphrodite just meets one of them, she leaves. I'll be happy though for her. She's happy, that's all I want.

Well what this idiot didn't realize was that she didn't think it but thought it aloud. I don't know if Aphrodite heard it or not but a few minutes later, she came in with a dish of steaming hot food, But only one. So when she sat in down in front of me, I sat up and pulled her between my legs, forcing her to feed me. When I had a piece I told her to eat some. So for everything I ate, she had to eat the same amount. I know she was still scared. I didn't wake up for 3 days and all I cared about was her safety too. But I know she understood that I love her, I want her healthy and eating too.

When we were done, she asked if I wanted more. I said, "Only if you eat the same amount as me. I love you Aphrodite, but I'm not leaving you. Not even Nyx, no offense to her, can take me away from you. I'm your knight. It's okay for me to get hurt. That's my job as your girlfriend."

I saw her slowly break down and almost drop the plate, "But it's also my job as your lady, to keep you safe. To make sure you're okay. I love you Stevie Rae and not even death can pull me away from you. I love you very much… I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I don't know either but I do know I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you. You make all my pain go away. Since you've sat with me, my chest pains were gone. You're my medicine, my drugs, the thing I need more than water, food, and blood. I need you in my life."

Aphrodite was crying to I stood up and gathered her in my arms and took her to our room, since I couldn't say my anymore and it sounded right. I put her in the bed, some BBC was on and I told her I'd be right back. I kissed her before I went downstairs. I took the plate, filled it up with food, put the food away, cleaned up, and checked the horses who were fed and I gave them each a sugar cube, a half to Oss. I went upstairs with the food and gave it to Aphrodite.

She tried giving it back to me but I stopped her, "Darlin', what would I do if you quit on me? You haven't eaten in a looong time. Please sweetheart, eat the food. Or if I have to, I'll stuff it down your throat. I'm better now, and I feel great. Tomorrow I'll wake up sore and my pride hurting a little but I'll be good as new."

Aphrodite nodded, eating some food before she said, "Drink some of my blood love. You'll feel better and won't be sore… Please."

"No sweetheart, I won't do that. You're weak from not sleeping and eating. If I do that, it would be murder. I won't do it. Please, give me my Aphrodite back. Who wasn't scared of nothing. You have nothing to be afraid of…. Now will you dang tell me what was in that box?"

Aphrodite giggle, a real smile appearing on her face. She went under her pillows and came out with the package, "this love?"

"Yes, who sent it?"

"Carl, it had will stiff, investments, property titles, and…a ring that I asked for."

"May I see it or is it not for my eyes to see? I don't mind- That reminds me, I have something for you!"

I got up, which got the attention of Aphrodite. I went to the closet and opened a box to find my little ring box. It was my mother's ring. She gave it to me to wear whenever I found my special someone after dad died.

I went back to my spot beside Aphrodite, on the ground but leaning on the bed, I showed her the ring. It was a thin gold band with a small diamond. Engraves was 'my darlin'', "My dad called my mom darlin' too. It's like our families secret word for the love of our lives. I want you to have this. To symbolize that I love you and I want to be with you. We have time to get married and stuff but this is like a promise ring but it's more of my way of life. It's like…Assassin's Creed. I live by my creed. My creed is to live by your side."

I kissed away any of Aphrodite's tears away and put the ring on her. Just like my momma, it was a perfect fit. I kissed her hand and she looked at the ring like it was the most precious thing she owned. She opened up the package and took out a man's ring. It was a think band, but silver with a purple strip. In the stripe were black jewels that loved pretty cool. But it was completely smooth so whoever wore it wouldn't get hurt. Aphrodite kissed my lips before talking, "This was my dad's. Besides me, it was his pride and joy. It was his dads who passed it onto him. So since you are the girl I love, I want you to have this. This symbolizes that no matter what you think; you mean the world to me. That you love me and see what nobody else saw. You are who I want to spend my life with. I can wait for marriage, a family, an old life, so long as it is with you Stevie Rae…. Hehe besides Aphrodite Johnson has a nice ring to it."

She softly put it on my ring finger and I know I had big fingers but it fitted me great. I kissed her passionately but I knew that even though I wanted to go further and I knew I was ready, my chest wasn't. So I made her eat some more food before cleaning up and going to bed. And Aphrodite kissed my chest softly and long and said, "Good night my sweet knight. I have no doubt you'll protect me. Thank you."

I had the best of dreams and woke up to find my bed empty with a little note, saying she was downstairs cooking. I smiled more and stretched. I got changed to normal clothes and went downstairs to find break fast already made with Aphrodite staring at her laptop. She never used it till now I guess.

I sat down across from her, eating and asking, "What's wrong darlin'?"

She looked at me and just turned the computer around to show that the stock I told her about was gaining. It was up by a dollar or so. I just don't know when she bought it or how much, but I didn't want to ask. She looked nervous though so she asked, "When should I sell it?"

I looked for the newspaper that we got every day, and went into the finance area. I read around and calculated, "In 2 weeks, sell it. I'm 64% positive you'll get the highest return for it. It might go up to $12."

"But I bought it at $8," she said confused about the whole stock thing.

"Yup so which means if I'm right for every stock you bought you'll make either a $1 profit or $4. Please don't let me know how much stock you bought. I just got out of a hospital. I don't want to know how much money you wasted on my voice."

"That's what the stock guy said when I told him I wanted to spend x amount of dollars on the stock. He sent me an email telling me when does her want me to sell it. He said, he doesn't believe it'll go any higher."

"He's wrong. ONVO is a small company that is usually seen as a small profit gain. It's one you sit on for a month or so and sell to make a small profit. So he thinks you're like that. Tell him in two weeks, if it hits $12, sell it."

"Got it."

"Wait, why are you listening to me?"

"Because I bought it at exactly $8 for 1000 shares so for $8,000 but he said if I buy at a bigger share then it's less money per share. So I bought about a little over 10,000 shares so that means I can make a profit for $10,000 to $40,000. And if I end up with the later, I'm sharing the money with you."

"Noooo, that's your money darlin'. I am not having any of that, but I'm very shocked that guy didn't tell you to go to another stock."

"He did but I told him, exact words, my girlfriend told me ONVO would be a good small investment. He said, oh well we have this stock. But I stopped him and said what I told you. I sked if he had a wife, yes. I said, she's smart right? Yeah. And if she said, honey I need money to buy this item, you give it to her, yeah? Yeah. If she said, let's have sex; it's a smart idea, correct? Yes. So if my girlfriend who I love dearly said, you should save up your money, I did that. Because I may be smart, but she's a whole lot smarter. If she said, today I'm going to fuck you, I listen. So if she softly tells me OVO will increase my money and better our lives, who am I to disagree?"

"You really said that?"

"Yes and I heard whomever else was listening snickering, listening to the deal being made. I listen to you love."

I smiled at that. She went over to take my plate and washed. I just sat there, rubbing my chest to try and numb some pain, before Aphrodite stood by my side, asking, "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure darlin'. What do you need?" I asked, ready to do my love's biddings.

"Drink from me. My neck more preferably."

"But.. Did you sleep?"

"Like you."

"Not nice… Did you eat?"

"I ate last night, and I even ate more then you for break fast."

I thought for a second and pulled her into my lap, I breathed my hot breath onto her neck, making her shiver and she moved her neck so give me more access. I kissed the spot I was aiming for but asked, "You sure darlin'? You can tell me to f off right now."

"Nope, I want you to drink from me," Aphrodite said softly, holding onto me as I made a cut into her skin and bite and sucked blood from her.

Her blood was like eating fresh honey, so sweet and tangy. This must have been what the Greek g/ds drank, it was so good. I felt myself getting better and a lot hotter in my southern region. Aphrodite was moaning from the pleasure so I closed up the cut and let us both rest. I kissed her cheek, silently thanking her for it.

She turned my head to her and kissed me very softly, asking, "Can I watch you do whatever it is you're doing today? I'll feed the horses and say hello to Oss. The snow must have melted but the heating system you built was amazing. It melted the snow that went on the building and the horses were cool and good."

"Sure darlin'. If you want, I can take you down to the apple orchards. Gotta check if there are any that can't reproduce no more apples. I chop them down and make stuff out of them, like the horse. My momma said that her and dad would do stuff in the orchard. I never wanted to ask what…"

Aphrodite smiled and kissed my cheek, heading up to change. I went out with my jacket and got more trees since I'd be chopping more. Especially since it was winter now, most people who we gave wood to call when the first snow drops and I had known some people called while I was in the hospital so I worked over time. The sun wasn't at all but it was a nice cold but beautiful day. I saw Aphrodite set herself up in the chair, watching me.

I didn't mind. In fact I took out an old steel outdoor movable fire pit and put it in front of her and lite a fire for her to get warm. She wore one of my jackets so it got me really going seeing her snuggle into it more and more. Sadly my thoughts were getting hotter because I just thought of her face going deeper into my- moving on!

I chopped wood after wood, to where my arms were tiring out but I was almost done. After the last few logs, I used the chainsaw to chop the rest of the trees I had, realizing Aphrodite was now helping stack up the logs. I smiled at her and realized just how good it was to have her with me. It was a little over a month of pure happiness. After everything I locked up the shed, with steel doors and better locks and I saw that the fire was dying down so I showed Aphrodite something since her hands kept getting cold.

I took some of the ashes of the burned wood into my hand and covered the ash in her hands. It didn't change color, her hands, since I used certain woods. But now they were warm for a while. I courted her to the apple trees. First time we went through them I checked each tree and found none to chop down. Aphrodite wanted to buy a whole bunch more trees so that more could grow. I liked that idea. When we got back to the middle, I sat me and hear against a tree, me holding her to my chest, and we just enjoyed the trees moving, the cold wind blowing, and the silence of the country.

She seemed happy with this but I could feel it and I knew what it was too. I smiled at her and I kissed her softly at first but deeper as she straddled my waist. I moan and we had a hot make out. I don't think either of us noticed the cold but I did ask earth to shield us for a little while so that I can love Aphrodite like I've been wanting to. So branches came from the tree and left us in a bubble that blocked out most of the cold wind. We both took off our jackets and I started to take off her shirt, seeing she had worn that Victoria secret bra I saw. Damn, that REALLY left nothing to the imagination.

I had laid her on the ground so my view was of her panting, blushing, and her big, luscious tits erect and perky for me. I kissed and sucked down her neck, biting her boobs when I got to them and undid her bra, taking them away. So I sucked on one while the other was being played with my hand. The other hand undid my own pants and unzipped my zipper, hopefully relieving some of the heat.

She was moaning like a mad woman and did I love it. I loved her voice and she kept calling my name. When I switched, she moaned, "Stevie Rae, I need you please."

I felt like a tease so I went down and undid her jeans a little before licking when the panties line was, asking, "where do you need me darlin'?"

She moaned in frustration, "Damn it Stevie Rae, fuck me. Lick my pussy. Do something."

With that I did, I pulled down her jeans in one short fluid motion to her knees. I then lift her legs so they were over my shoulder and I had perfect access to her dripping center. I didn't know I could make her this wet but I loved every moment of this. I licked her little pearl, which got a whimper and a shudder out of her. I licked her hole a little and that got a huge moan, but when I stuck my whole tongue in, she moaned loud, "Stevie Rae, fuck me please."

So I took my tongue out and replaced them with my fingers. My mouth went over her clit, which I licked, bite and sucked. She kept screaming my name but I soon learned that she squirted. I don't mind that but I know I can't do that so I was fucked but I could really careless. My fingers went faster and I found her g-spot. She screamed out, "Stevie Rae, I'm so close…. I'm gonna cum."

I hit her spot; going faster and I licked her clit more, so she came hard and moaned so loud that I was afraid the neighbors might hear. I licked her clean and pulled her jeans up. I went up to her face and kissed her as she came down from her high. I know I should have gotten my side done but she looked tired out. I helped her up and put her clothes back on but when I did that, I found myself pushed against the tree. I looked into her eyes to see love and lust clouding it.

She licked my neck saying, "I know I'm tired and I love you very much but I do know how to give a blowjob so this can't be that hard. Just know that, it's okay. Because next time, you're going first."

I smiled and watched as she trailed down and pulled my jeans and panties down. She didn't waist anytime doing down and licking me. I had one hand hold onto the tree while the other was on her head, trying to get her to do more. I was moaning like a bitch in heat but I just couldn't stop. She wasn't stopping. She didn't use her hands; just her mouth which was one my clit and it drove me to the brink. I screamed her name and she licked the rest of me, before fixing me. I saw that she looked happy giving me my pleasure like I gave hers. She helped me dress and earth retreated.

We headed back inside, I started a fire in the fireplace and we laid on the floor together, a lot closer and more in love than before. It was like, that was the true act to say, I'm staying and you can't push me away. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her.

She traced my marks and we kissed, and she pulled away, saying, "I love you Stevie Rae."

"I love you Aphrodite," I replied back and we slept there. But now, I was home.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello and thank you all for going on this amazing journey with me. If you want a sequel to this, sorry but I need at least 10 reviews. Why 10? Because then I know at least 10 people liked the story and what I wrote. Sorry but I love reviews. They make me feel all good inside. And also FOR THE REVIEWER WHO SAID that she's never read this kind of stuff; I hope I made it worth your wild. I really hope their boyfriends disappear and they end up together. So if you want you can PM me and ask for a couple or a story line for Aphrodite and Stevie Rae. I'm a college student so I'm sorry if it takes a while for any chapter to come out. Hope you enjoy the FINAL chapter. Spasibo!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POEMS I USE, THEY ARE IN FACT FROM A WEBSITE

It's been a few months since everything. Momma came home and was surprised to see me up and about. It was the day after Aphrodite and I did the deed. I don't know why but our imprint got even closer and now we can talk to each other through our minds. So momma will yell at us that we are too quiet and we had to explain that we were talking in our heads.

Momma was always with us together but whenever she went out, we knew she got told to hate us. Aphrodite kept her word to the supermarket and not only does she order food once a week, we bought an extra freezer fridge to handle the surplus of her shopping. Not only did the ONVO do what I said, she had my mom invest too. So now my momma was happy to call a demolition man to destroy the house on the property from the now dead guy.

Aphrodite also made sure, once a week, that I went to the red fledglings to make sure everyone was okay. Until the school was finished, they get bused to the school. Nobody every treats them different. In fact, now most school activities are scheduled during the night and they ask the students to get inside at daylight. According to one new vampyre, a group of kids say they are like the older vampyre's. That we stick to where the elements are together and protect.

I guess you can say that but I'd rather be with Aphrodite and my element. She's been a brave person for the past months. She got rid of her mother completely. It seemed her mother used up all her money to get lawyers to get all the property. But Aphrodite had a secret weapon, Carl. Not only did he defeat them in court, single-handedly, but also sued her for falsely accusing Aphrodite and fighting the will, which says that anyone who tries to fight her Dad's words, it making an illegal action to a legal document. So basically, everything she got and had, was lost.

I know most people would think, I'd be getting it on every week with Aphrodite but it's not like that. We just get closer and I enjoy it every day. This week we were going to meet Carl, for me this is the first time, and going to look at every property and item in the house so Aphrodite can decide what to keep and what to throw out. She's very for selling a few of the places and she's getting movers to move everything.

Also, she kept her promise of getting us a truck. A week after momma got home, a brand new Chevy pick-up was parked in front with a bow. Momma yelled at Aphrodite at first but was so happy that now they had a good car to go places.

So now we were in the old truck, heading out to all of the properties. I was driving and Aphrodite packed both our bags. Even though she was Aphrodite, she loved wearing my clothes. She said, she didn't feel like she had to impress me on a daily bases since she knew and felt that I thought she was beautiful without the make-up.

The rings we gave each other were never taken off, unless we had to go to the bathroom or shower. Besides that, I loved seeing it on her. I knew she was mine and that I was hers.

As I drove away from the house, she laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes, "I love you baby."

"I love you darlin'. Now go rest. We have a few hours before we get to the first house," I replied, taking my jacket and putting it on her.

As we drove, I saw a red area where it looked like something was burning. I knew exactly what that was and tried to drive faster. But this only caused Aphrodite to wake up a little and see the fires. She got worried, "Stevie Rae, is that normal?"

"Yes, out here it's KKK country so they burn a cross or a fire to do meetings or to initiate people. If they saw us they'd more than likely hurt us or try to kill one of us. They don't try to do that stuff but new kids don't know better, "I said softly, she was still half-asleep. We left in the early morning so we can get this done on time.

"Why do you know this love?"

"I got offered to join. My grandpa was one but he let my dad decide and he said no. They asked me one day, since out here girls can join so that KKK men can marry KKK girls. It's a sad world."

"Good, because I don't want to join."

"Darlin', you'd give them a makeover. Pink robes with matching pants and clean shoes."

"Or just give them Victoria Secret. At least it's better than their cloaks. So Halloween."

I chuckled as she fell right back to sleep. After a few hours, the sun was creeping up and I was so glad I can stand the sun for a while. I woke Aphrodite up as I neared the property for the first place. The gates were already opened and I saw the movers with a lot of trucks. A black escalade was there with a man in a suit. He was almost balding but he looked like he was in his 30's. When he saw me in the truck, he smiled and walked over to where I parked the car.

Aphrodite ran out of the car and gave the man a huge hug, "Uncle Carl!"

I smiled at her outburst and walked over to Carl. He saw me and gave me a hug too, "Hey there you two. Sorry if they're already moving stuff out. You said you wanted to keep the artworks, at least, so go inside and go through each room. The movers will follow you and mark what to take. Whatever is left will be sold with the house."

"Got it!" Aphrodite said excited but looked back at me, "Want to come love?"

I shook my head no, "You go ahead darlin'. This isn't my affair to decide what to keep. Go have fun."

I swear she looked like a 5 year old pouting but went to the movers and became the Aphrodite I knew from the beginning. Commanding the movers and yelling at them. I had to laugh at that.

Carl was still smiling at me, "So you are the wonderful Stevie Rae? Pleasure to meet you."

We shook hands and he noticed the ring on my hand, "Ahhh so you proposed to each other?"

I blushed, if I could, "No sir. We exchanged rings. She gave me her dads and I gave her my momma's ring. She wanted me to know that she didn't want her old life but wanted one with me…"

"I understand. I've been with her longer than you have Stevie Rae. She's never been this happy before or nice."

"She changed but I hope she's happy with me."

"I know she is. She has this spark in her eye whenever she looks at you. Like you're all she sees and hears. That your opinion matters more than every professional in the world."

"Yes but she's everything to me. I'll protect her till my last dying breath and then some. I hope one day, she'll marry me."

"That's where I can't answer. She was always with different guys and I asked her once if she ever want to be a wife or a mom. She said no. She's better than that. So I don't know her that much anymore. She's changed but for the better."

"I know you two are talking about me!" we both heard a yell and saw Aphrodite on one of the balconies.

Her hair and features were so beautiful that I walked over to her, with Carl following, and kneeled, "My lady doth protest. Doth my love not believist thy love for her?"

Aphrodite smirked but I could feel it pulling on her heart, "Your lady doesn't protest as much as she can't speak Shakespearian. But I can hear you two."

"Well my lady, why donth you finish and come hither so I can shower you with all my love and joy?"

"Yes my good knight. I'm but almost finished."

Aphrodite left the balcony, but not before blowing me a kiss, to which I pretended to catch and put it against my heart. Carl chuckled at me as I got up, "You two act as if you have been married for years but are still in the first stages of love."

"What can I say? The things she does to me. I'm a country girl but she's city. Somehow she loves me and I love her. I don't want to miss a single moment with her."

"Yes Stevie Rae. Now I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well Aphrodite didn't know what you'd want of hers to keep. She said if you see anything you like, to tell her so she can keep it for you."

"That's mighty fine of her and you but I'm fine with what I have now."

"I know but to her, you mean the world. I only do as she tells me."

"I follow my lady's commands too."

"Yes but you get rewards for doing them."

"Not all the time though. Once she's done with everything… I'm gonna talk to her. I know I don't have much to offer but she has a life. One filled with luxury and high up people… I'm the High Priestess of the red vampyre's. She might not want to live in a school or deal with stuff. I know she likes parties and stuff. She always doesn't mind where we live but I can feel her missing the grandness of her houses and five star hotel and beaches… I don't want her to make a mistake sir."

"I'm sure she'll tell you… But did you two enjoy your vacations?"

I forgot, we went on all those cruises and hotels that she booked before everything, "Yes and she looked like she was in her element. Fancy dinners, going to shops and coming out with bags. She looked happy."

"Was she with you?"

"Yes, she didn't want to leave my side. Dragged me into every store if she found something she liked. I think she went to a coach shop and went in but I hate coach. I don't like fancy stuff but I figure if you want to spend money, get Gucci."

"Ohhh, so the country girl likes Gucci."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So after 5 minutes she comes out looking for me. Asking me why I didn't come in. I was honest and told her, saying I can wait till she was done. But she just shook her head, telling me to tell her next time. So instead we went into a Gucci store and she got a whole bunch of clothes. I saw a wallet but it was men's. The lady kept trying to push me to the women's and Aphrodite got so mad she yelled at the lady."

"Did you get the wallet?"

"Nope, I wouldn't let her. The manager offered it at an even lower price than it was at but I said no. I know better than to take a bribe."

"That's why I think you're perfect for Aphrodite."

"I think so too. She's all I think about. When I wake up, I look for her almost immediately. It's like; its morning now, where's my Aphrodite?"

I felt Aphrodite getting closer and smiles, "Besides, my Aphrodite is coming closer to us as we speak."

Carl laughed, "Now then, let's go to the second house. After that, tomorrow you have one more. The old house, the one Aphrodite wants to not be touched and it being kept is where you two are staying. I've notified the staff there of your arrival."

I rolled my eyes, "Fancy rich people."

I heard Aphrodite come outside, hearing the last bit, "Yes but most southern people had slaves."

"You're forgetting Oklahoma was for Indian's only. Slavery wasn't allowed here."

"Dang it."

Aphrodite explained what she did and we got in the car. Another set of movers were at that house too. As we got in, she started to already talk about what the house was left in. This was the house her mom was in last so a lot of stuff was stolen or taken by her. But I could feel that even though she was trying to put a facade, she was heartbroken.

"Darlin', what did she take?" I asked softly as I followed Carl in his black car to the next place.

"Just something I was hoping to give you."

"Awww Aphrodite, you know I'm fine with what you gave me already. I think this ring is the greatest thing you could give me."

She was quiet but I heard her through my mind, _I want to give you my heart, love._

So I replied, _You've don't that already. You also gave me your card but that isn't as important._

_No… What she took was mine. It was my diary._

"A diary? Sweetheart, what was in it?"

"Fine, I'll talk…. It told anyone who happened to have read it that I had fallen in love with you when we met."

"Hey, it's fine. I don't need to have something like that. You're with me now and that's all that matters."

As we neared the next house I realized just how well off Aphrodite was. Not only were there movers but a few extra expensive cars were there. They instantly ran to Carl. One was a big blonde guy with nice clothes on. To be honest, they all wore Aphrodite clothes.

Carl got out, "Who are you sir?"

"I'm Gerrett. Why are there movers here?" The man asked, he looked royally pissed and confused.

Aphrodite got out of the truck, "Because I'm selling the house Gerrett. What's it to you?"

I shouldn't have looked because I saw his face brighten up and he basically ran to her and took her in his arms, "My dear Aphrodite. You came back to me."

I had to block my mind and yelled at myself to hush. I also tried to hide the pain in my heart but speaking to Carl, who knew exactly what I was feeling.

"Who's that?" I asked him quietly.

"That was one of Aphrodite's ex's. He lives next door. He's richer than she is but he cheated on her. SO once she got marked, she broke off the relationship with him," he replied and then we looked at them both.

Gerrett was about to kiss her but she put a hand to his lips, "Gerrett, put me down now."

"But my love, you should never touch the ground. I'll go get you the servants and they can carry you to where you must go."

"No, I'd rather be walking on the earth, just like your brain should be brought back here."

Gerrett didn't even flinch at the rude comment and put her down but he stole a kiss from her. I was too pissed so I looked down. I was trying not to cry. I thought she'd stop this but I realized these were people who acted like Aphrodite used to so they don't know when to stop. They are never told no.

As soon as she was put down, a group of girls were already swarming her. I could feel that she was so happy. She was connecting back with them. I tried to get her attention, even speaking in her head but she was too busy. I sighed and looked at Carl, "Can you take her to the house after she's done?"

Carl nodded and took out a piece of paper with an address, "Here's the house address. They know the car you drive and they'll take care of everything. I'll tell Aphrodite what happened."

"No… Just say the sun was hurting me and I didn't want to go into the house so I just went to unpack our things."

"You're too nice Stevie Rae."

I looked back at Aphrodite, who was smiling and laughing with her friend, already heading up the steps with the movers, "Yeah but I guess things can change after a few minutes."

I went to the truck but Carl tried yelling, "Stevie Rae, she'll see what happened," but I was already in the car and waved a sad good-bye to him. I left the house, didn't look back, and went to the address. I pull up to the gate with a guard, who saw the car, "Welcome Ms. Johnson. Where is Aphrodite?"

I said, sadly, "She's at a house. She had friends over there so I decided to come here and get ready her room."

He waved me through and the gates opened. I pulled up to this mansion type house, wondering why the hell somebody would want this type of house. It just ain't practical. A man helped me out of the car and said that he would take his bags to the rooms. But before I could notice he was plural, he was gone.

I walked in to two lines of maids and butlers, welcoming me. I honestly felt like I was in this anime that my cousin watched; something about host clubs.

A maid came up to me and said she'd take me to my room. She took me up the stairs, through some halls and to a guest room, 'Guess I won't be with Aphrodite,' I thought to myself.

The bedroom was grand but looked so lonely. The maid said that whenever I wanted, the cooks can make me whatever to eat. I thanked her and she left. I laid on the bed for a while before I unpacked and went downstairs. I realized it was about 7 pm and I even asked if Aphrodite got here yet. They only said no, but for them it looked like this was normal.

I ate my food, even telling the maids and staff to eat with me. They said they really weren't allowed to but I told them it was fine. So I got to learn that they were all so nice. We even got an old butler, who was so proper, to even crack a joke.

I went back to my room, locked the door and windows, since they were opened during the day, and put on some BBC. I went to sleep listening to them talk about how Congress was now blocked from going on Wikipedia for changing political articles and their own.

I woke up to find no Aphrodite but realized she couldn't get in and she had her own room. I took a shower, got dressed and headed out the door. I saw a maid there waiting for me so I joked, "Don't tell me you've been there all night? If you take a credit card you can easily get into the doors."

She smiled at me and shook her head, "The quarters for us have a ring for when the water goes off in the morning. That way we know when to arrive at the room."

"Now that is smart. Who thought of it?"

"Aphrodite."

"Should have guessed. Did she come home while I was asleep?"

"Yes, in fact she's been up the whole night. She looked so sad and distraught. Maybe you can help her."

I nodded, ready to go help my girlfriend. I followed the young girl to the living room looking place to find Aphrodite lying on the couch, holding a pillow, watching the news. She didn't notice us or seem to be moving. I silently thanked the girl and walked over to Aphrodite. I couldn't see her face but as I got closer I saw that she had been crying and was about to. I looked at the TV which had the news thing I had fallen asleep to, "I know politics are so sad. I was thinking about Russia. It's awfully better to live there then here darlin'."

This got her to sit up fast and run into my arms. I only tried to lighten the mood and laughed, "Aphrodite, I didn't disappear. Though this place is big enough to get lost in it."

She didn't answer me but I felt her cry some more into my shirt. I held onto her more, "Relax sweet heart. Now tell me who hurt you. I'll take care of this."

I felt her shake her head and her voice, _I'm sorry Stevie Rae._

I got confused, _About what? …Did you get pregnant? I can't be the father. You'd never let yourself go that far, right?_

_No but thanks for trying to cheer me up… I did something bad_

_So? We can fix it._

_No, I have to… What can I do to make it up to you?_

_Darlin', you did nothing wrong… I left because the sun was hurting me. Besides, they gave us separate rooms._

_They did? I'm sorry_, thus started another round of crying.

I decided enough of thinking of my words, "Aphrodite, it's all fine."

"Love, I can tell when you are lying," Aphrodite said softly.

"So? It's better than hurting your heart or disrupt your gathering. How was looking though the house?"  
"I could have cared less about the place. I hurt you from what happened. I was too much of an asshole to not even listen to your voice. I stayed with those assholes. Gerrett tried to even have sex with me but Carl was still there. You made sure he stayed to take me back. Thank you."

"Well I had the truck so who else could drive you?"

I took her in my arms, bridal style, and took her to her room; it was near mine but down the hall. She looked so sad when she got in it, "Is this where you slept?"

"No ma'am. I slept in the sad, lonely guest room. You need to brighten that place up. If I was religious I'd say, it needs Jesus."

"That was cute but I'm sorry… they didn't even ask about you. I asked Carl where you were and he said you left when I started to go in the house… I want you to go in with me at the next one."

"No darlin', those are your houses. I have no right to say anything or even go in them. Blame my southern charm but I have respect for what you own and have."

Aphrodite kissed me on the lips as I set her down on her bed, which had white sheets but big and puffy. She pulled away, "Please love?"

I could see the love in her eyes but I knew that she really belonged here, where everyone was rich and powerful. She looked like she had so much fun, "Sure but only for the next one. But don't ask me to decide on anything. I'm just gonna walk through the place with you."

"Deal, I just don't want to be without you."

"Unless you're with your friends."

Aphrodite felt a dip on her heart, I could feel it, "I didn't know what I was doing."

"Aphrodite it's fine… May I ask you to do one thing? I don't think I ask a lot of you, though you deal with me a lot."

"Anything, name it."

"By the end of this thing, since we have a week, I don't want an answer, or you to show me, but by the end of the week I want you to tell me which life you want… It's not a choice of it's me or this lifestyle… I just want to know which one do you like better."

Aphrodite got silent and I nodded my head, knowing she wasn't prepared for the question or ready to give an answer, "Now go sleep my love. I'll call Carl and tell him that you'll look at the houses tomorrow. You need sleep."

Aphrodite nodded. I called him right in front of her and he said it was fine. He hopped everything was better but I just said no but it was going to be better for her. I hung up the phone and shut the blinds and lights so she can sleep better.

"Stevie Rae… Please sleep in bed with me," she asked softly. But I was still too heartbroken from yesterday. I knew if I got closer she'd leave me.

I slowly took off the ring and softly held her hand, giving it to her, kissing her hand, "Whomever you choose to have or love, it going to be very lucky. I'll watch over you in that chair couch thing in the room but you go sleep. I won't bother you."

I could tell she was crying but she also understood why I was doing this. I sat in the chair and listened to her as she slowly fell asleep. Once I knew she was in a deep sleep, I slowly left the room. I went to the living area and watch the news. I basically sat there the whole time till dinner, eating a lunch in the place. At dinner, Aphrodite woke up but her hair and eyes were all messed up. I got a wet towel and went up to her.

I softly cleaned her face of the make-up she put on, even though there was very little of it. She liked to put on eye liner and it was running. Once she was done, I fixed her hair to where she normally had it. The whole time she had her eyes closed and any touch I gave her, had me hit with the feeling of calmness and security.

When she was ready, I told her mentally that it was dinner time and went to the dining room. I told the servants to sit with us again, which Aphrodite was happy about. She said hello to everyone. I sat on the other side of the table but it's not like she couldn't see.

As we ate, I heard her recite poems to me. They were all mentally but as she talked and ate, she was telling me love poems she knew. All seemed to be about me. I knew she loved to read poems and stuff and could recite them if asked. They seemed so sweet. She kept repeating one at dinner, before it ended:

From the moment we met I knew  
Something special was happening between me and you.

I knew it was something sweet & true,  
& couldn't stop myself from falling for you.

At first I thought how could this be,  
I have found the one true love for me.

You stole my heart piece by piece,  
and in my heart is where you will always be!

As everyone got up, I saw Aphrodite look for me and when she saw me, she asked me to follow her. I did as she asked and she took me outside. It was beautiful but it had nothing on my backyard at home. Though this had a pool but no garden.

She stood in place, I guess trying to hide her thoughts, thinking of what to say to me so finally she spoke, "Why do you think I want to be rich?"

"I don't know why. You have tons of friends, enjoying the high life of things… You can't enjoy that with the life I have. I saw how excited you got going to all those stores and getting treated all fancy like. I can't do that for you."

"So?"

"So? Aphrodite… I told you, there are men and women who are 10 times better than I am, can change their names to Stevie Rae Johnson, and offer you more than I could ever have."

"Who said I wanted that?"

"You did… You felt so happy when you saw your friends, you look so normal here. You have everything you could ever want."

"I don't have one thing that I want the most above all."

"Aphrodite, your shoes have more worth than me… You hate vampyre stuff. You always have."

"Yes but the girl I love is a vampyre and I want to be with her."

"But at the cost of losing your old life style? No Aphrodite… I told you, you have till the day we leave… I won't rush you or force you to go with me back home. Sorry, to my house… I'll do whatever you tell me. I'll stay in that guest room… And if anyone asks I'll tell them I'm just your friend. I don't want them to stay stuff about you. I'll go with you to do your stuff. Stay the next day and I'll head back."

I could tell Aphrodite was fighting with herself. Because although she might love me, she couldn't leave her old life. She missed it more. Personally, I think she misses it more than she could miss me. It's like oozing a pet. They become yours but they can, sadly, be replaced.

I slowly went up to her and kiss her cheek, "I'll head to bed now… Good night Aphrodite."

"Wait," she said softly and opened my hand to give me back the ring, "This is yours Stevie Rae."

I smiled softly and gave it back to her, "No, it never was… You'll have a ring to give to the person you love… Please Aphrodite. If I get closer to you then I am now, and you leave, it'll only hurt worse."

She softly nodded and looked at her hand, trying to take the ring off I gave her but I stopped her, softly crying, but smiling, "No, that's yours. You're my darlin'. I'll love nobody but you and I gave you this. You are my love but you are troubled. I understand Aphrodite."

She was crying more so I kissed her softly on the lips and went inside and to the guest room. I shut the door, not locking it, changed, and went to sleep. But I couldn't. The pain in my heart hurt so much, it kept me up all night. But 9 am, I could hear the maid at my door so I opened it, scaring her.

She was holding her heart, "You scared me miss. We didn't want to bother Aphrodite but there is a group of people up front. They are the friends of hers. Master Gerrett is there as well."

Honestly I wanted her to tell them to fuck off but I had to control myself, "Yes but tell them Aphrodite will be a while." As she was leaving I said, "Also if they ask for something, like food or drinks, tell them you weren't given those orders and no."

I could tell she liked what I said; probably they had done something bad to her so good. I got dressed in my normal baggy clothes and headed to Aphrodite's room; she was buried in the mass of pillows. I softly woke her up, causing her to smile when she saw me and stretched, but then she might have remembered what happened and the smile was slowly disappearing.

"Aphrodite, those friends of yours are here. I told the maids to send them in… But I told her not to give them anything. It's an old family rule. A lot of times, people come to houses just to get free stuff and hand-outs. Or a booty call, which is what momma says," I joked at the last part.

Aphrodite nodded, "That's fine. I'll be down there soon."

"Got it. I'll be hiding in the dining place. I'll get you some break fast. I'll eat with everyone else."

I left and went downstairs. I saw the group. Because of me being a vampyre, I had really good hearing. I heard one of the girls saying they needed to ask Aphrodite for a loan and I knew what Gerrett was talking about to his friend. He was trying to get Aphrodite so he'd have a back-up girl.

I tried to not let them see but Gerrett did, "You, who are you? I saw you yesterday."

I thought of what to say before looking at him and replying, "I'm Stevie Rae Johnson, High Prissiest of the red fledglings. I'm a friend of Aphrodite."

I could feel Aphrodite going down the stairs and she heard what I said. He replied back, mockingly, "Ohhh, aren't you special? Are you rich?"

"Nope, never want to be rich either."

"Well aren't you a pathetic excuse for a vampyre."

I felt a voice in my head, a nice soft motherly voice tell me that he had a brother named Ivan and he would be marked as a red fledgling soon so I said, "May Nyx bless your family."

She lifted a finger at me and I left. The servants were setting the table FOR FOOD SO I HELPED OUT. The maid was smiling and everyone was saying thanks to me. The all hated the guy. Food came and we set a plate for Aphrodite. But she came in with her friends and the girl who was gonna ask for the loan was gasping, "Why are….THEY eating at the table?"

I had to applaud Aphrodite for what she did next. She turned to them and said, "It's my house, my rules. I'm allowed whoever I want and whatever I want. They are people just like us. Get off your high horse or you'll find yourself being pulled off it and killed."

They found chairs for the group and they ate the food. The girl asked Aphrodite for the loan and once more, applaud, "You come to my house, make fun of Stevie Rae, threaten her, and hurt my friends. Then you dare ask me for a loan while eating my food?"

I was laughing because it sounded like the movie, _300._ Garett got up, "Aphrodite, this is crazy."

"I'm crazy?" She said softly but I couldn't help but scream, " .SPARTA!"

This got everyone except her fiends laughing. Aphrodite was laughing so hard. They all left angrily but not before Gerrett asked her to be his. I didn't hear the answer but he left.

I helped clean up and I went to the front door when Carl called to say he was going to the house. I saw Aphrodite walk up to me in a different outfit than before. She wore one of my shirts with a pair of jeans and converses. I eyed her a little because I didn't expect her to go out like that. Then again, I'm wearing combat boots.

We got into the truck; it was a sad but quiet silent drive. We got out and I followed her, with the movers from yesterday, inside. She went through each room with ease and went back to the old-Aphrodite, yelling at them men and complaining. At one point we were in the library room. There was this sword I saw that was in the pile of stuff that was to be sold. It had jewels in the handle with the scabbard having images. I went over to it and saw the blade wasn't rusted but beautiful. I put it down before Aphrodite could see it.

"Did you see anything you liked Stevie Rae?" Aphrodite asked. It was the first words she said to me since this morning. I just shook my head and went back to her side.

This went on for the rest of the day. Once it was done, I saw Aphrodite get the sword that I looked at and go up to me, "You saw this right? Did you like it?"

I didn't know how she saw it, "No, it's yours. I won't take another thing from you."

"No, please. You won't be taking this from me. My dad always got gifts from friends and foreign partners."

I looked at it and sighed. I thanked her and took it. It was really beautiful. As we finished up, I heard her again say a poem:

On chilly winter nights, I love for you to hold me and caress my back. I like for you to kiss me softly and run your fingers through my hair. When the phone rings, you don't answer and you stay focused on me. I love it when you gaze into my eyes and tell me that I am all yours. I dream that we will get married one day, but for now we are lovers, friends, and it is particularly on those Chilly Winter Nights.

I realized she would be doing this. Maybe to figure out her feelings and stuff. But it was always in my head. We left the place and Carl called, saying that there was an offer at the place we went to today. I listened to the conversation and when he said that Aphrodite said, "That was because Stevie Rae was with me."

"Then tell he to go back to the other houses as well," he replied back, jokingly.

"If that'll make her stay longer, we shall do it."

I smiled and nodded to her. If it made her happy, I'd do it. Just one day extra day couldn't hurt. We arrived back at the house and the maid, who I had to ask for her name, Natasha, told up Gerrett was here and wouldn't leave.

Aphrodite said she'd take care of him, saying sorry to me every time she spoke and left, still saying sorry. When I got to my room, she opened the link so I could see and hear what was going on. He looked like he had just found out he was king. He towered over her, "My dear. I say you get rid of that girl. She's become an awful influence on you. Stay with me. I can't treat you better than any of your friends."

I heard her smile, "Can you promise me a life where you are 100% honest with me? That you won't cheat again or have me as a back-up girl?"

"I promise I'll-"

"No you won't. I'm just another girl to you… Someone in my heart beyond all my pride, Holds a secret desire so intense deep inside. Imprisoned with all my passion and love, Unknown to anyone but Nyx up above. A desire for someone to cherish and hold, The need for love to call my own. Someone who keeps me shining day and night, Someone to kiss and make up with after a fight. Someone who appreciates and respects all I can be, Someone who's strong enough to commit and love only me. Someone who will be there to kiss away my tears, Secure my doubts and release my fears. Someone who can restore my faith in love once again. This love is like a dream that has yet to become true, Or to believed until I found you..."

"Is that about me my dear?"

"No, it's for the one who loves me and you are not her. Now I must ask you to leave this place and never call me yours again. Am I clear?"

"…It's that whore friend of yours. You love here huh? Well I can offer you more than she can. She has no money, nothing to offer you. What good can she do?"

"She loves me, and you don't. I see her in my future. You are in my past."

I saw him get angry and he left, steaming mad. I saw her looking outside but then she said, "You taught me how to love... for I hate everybody. You taught me to embrace... for my arms never move. You taught me to be my own self... for I am living in a plastic world. You taught me to beg... for my pride always lift up. You taught me everything... for I know nothing. But you never taught me how to forget...

for I learned to love you…Stevie Rae."

The imprint view broke and I found myself sweating and dumbfounded by how Aphrodite was acting. She was so sure and was so for living the life she used to. I don't want to force her or make her choose. I could feel her coming near so I sat in one of the chairs of the room. She came in and she sat on the bed. We both looked at each other and I spoke first, "What would you like Aphrodite?"

"My knight, I want Stevie Rae," she replied and I could see that she was still at conflict with what she did.

"But what about this grand life darlin'?" I said, gesturing to the fancy room and lifestyle, "This is what you always wanted."

"I don't want this… I may have it but what I want in unattainable and out of my grasp."

"I'll help you get it then. Anything for you to be happy."

"I want you. You are unattainable. No matter what I think, you are out of my grasp. You are you. I can't be as great as you but I can sure as hell try. I can't grasp you but I'll run as fast as I can to hold your hand. So you know I'm there… If I have to spend the rest of this trip or my whole life showing you I choose you, I'll do so."

"But Aphrodite-"

"But nothing. I don't want him or any guy or girl that walks near me or that I see. For I see only one person and her name is Stevie Rae. I will not be tempted by my old life. I may have a grand life but I would rather spend it with you than 1,000 people who are just there to see me."

I felt myself crying, because in my mind, she can still leave me. She has till I leave to decide. I know it's a burst of emotions that is making her say that, "Aphrodite… You have till I leave, to decide. Don't automatically decide… Two days."

Aphrodite nodded and I started to feel tired, "Aphrodite, I'm gonna take a nap. That okay?"

She nodded and helped me on bed; she tucked me in, closing the blinds and lights before kissing my cheek and leaving. I fell asleep to her speaking a poem in my mind:

You aren't physically here with me

but I always see you.

I see you every morning

because you're my sunshine.

I see you every afternoon

because you're my dream during my nap.

I see you every evening

because you're my sunset.

And I see you every night

because you're my blanket of stars.

I woke up to Natasha telling me to dress up in a nice outfit. Dang, I guess it was dinner time. Those poems were really sweet and stuff. They knock you out when they are in Aphrodite's voice. Natasha helped my pick out some nice black slacks, shoes, a white button shirt that was left open a little, and I got to roll up the sleeves. I came down stairs to find most of the lights shut off and the way to the dining room was lite with candles. I walk into the place and see Aphrodite with a red slender dress on. It didn't show a lot but it left everything to the imagination. I was very lucky to have gotten to know those places.

I walked over to her, bowing a little, "My queen, you look lovely tonight."

"You, my dear knight, look handsome and…wow," Aphrodite curtsied and kissed my cheek. She even pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. The room was only lite by scented candles, all earth colors.

The butlers served us mozzarella salads and left us. I looked at Aphrodite in awe, "Why are you doing this darlin'?"

She was eating slowly and took her time to speak, "I have two days to woe you to see that I only want you. Besides, you do this for me every week. It's my turn to treat you to a dinner like this."

It was true, for the past month and I asked my momma to leave us alone for a night and I treat her to a dinner made by me and I make it as romantic as I can. But she went waaay over the top.

"So you made this?" I asked, enjoying the mozzarella.

"Yes, I made everything, except the product and mozzarella. I can't do that."

"I can teach you. You just need curd and lots of hot scolding water."

As each course came out, you could see us both start to slowly unwind. We were laughing and flirting. By desert, we were feeding each other our deserts. When we were done, Aphrodite got up and asked for my hand. I gave it and she took me to the living room where it was cleared and playing violin music.

I smiled at this and we slowly dance the night away. I could have careless how long we were dancing but we mostly swayed and moved. She rested her head on my shoulder and my head was against hers. At times I wanted to kiss her. I was moved by this all.

When she moved away, she held my hands in hers and kissed them both, softly saying, "Thank you Nyx for her."

My heart was going to burst. She slowly led me back to my room, where she kissed the corner of my lips, said good night, and went to her room. I stood there for a few, stunned, before I went in the room. I changed and went into bed, suddenly tired.

I woke up and saw that the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. I showered, changed, and saw Natasha waiting for me. She led me to the dining room, where everyone was eating and Aphrodite was there. She wore my shirts but the rest were her clothes. She looked like she was caught in a crime so I mentally said, _It's fine to wear my shirts. If you want, you can keep them. I know they aren't much your style, but you might want them for when…I go._

I knew that hurt her but she bounced back, _You are my style Stevie Rae. No matter the season or trends, you complete me. You are a all-year-round clothing that I'll show off proudly._

I smiled and we all ate, but one of the butlers asked who exactly I was. I was going to answer what I told Gerrett, but Aphrodite spoke instead, "Her name is Stevie Rae. She's my girlfriend. Got a problem?"

So one of the other guys joking said, "No Ms. Jealous. We know she's yours. That's why you two can talk to one another and mind fuck each other."

Now the whole table was laughing but I added fuel to the fire, "I haven't tried that yet. I don't think she'd let me do that. But your mom was fun to fuck."

We were all releasing the tensions from hours ago and it was fun. After we ate, Aphrodite was called by Carl. They had to discuss the closing amount of the house. She asked me though to go to the other two houses and see if there was anything I wanted. I kept trying to tell her know but she gave me a kiss, which made me a puddle of goo in her hands, and said please.

I couldn't say no to that so I left and headed off to the first house. The movers were finalizing the stuff she wanted out and in case I wanted something, they were gonna have me follow them so they can take whatever I wanted.

The 1st house looked destroyed but she left a lot of the furniture. I did however go through each room. Nothing looked as nice. When I went to the last room, I saw that it was her dad's office. I looked around and found a picture frame. It was cracked but the picture was of him and, probably, Aphrodite. So I took it apart and kept the photo. The other thing I saw was a dagger, which looked just like the sword.

"Now if the next house has a shield and armor, I'll be a real knight," I joked around to myself.

When we went to the second house, I got out of the car to only be met by Gerrett. However, after once of this happening, I called earth and he was stopped. I told him, "Listen here dickless. I didn't do no wrong to you. I didn't hurt you or be mean. You want to blame someone, blame yourself. Why would you in your right mind even break with her?"

He didn't answer so I just let him go and he ran away. I smirked and went to go inside the house. I didn't find anything else I liked or would be worth keeping so I headed back. Aphrodite had seemed to have given everyone a day off. They were all playing in the pool and barbequing. I went to change into a swimsuit until I saw Aphrodite walking down the stairs. She had on a bikini that I swear she must have only put on for me. It was me. It was the rebel flags and damn, they looked really good on her.

She saw me ode-ling and went over to close my mouth, "So does your southern taste like my outfit?"

I could only nod which made her smile and giggle, "You going in the pool?"

"I don't like the water much. Rather be near the earth and in the trees. But I'll go put on a bathing suit. I'll be putting on sunscreen and shorts on though."

"Awwww, but I like seeing your body," she wined and I blushed. She left and I went to change. I found my black bikini and some cargo shorts. I went outside and realized that although it was cold weather, it was nice out today. The pool was heated when some water splashed on me and when you sat in the beach chairs, they had a heat setting. I may not like all this luxury but dang, was this nice. I looked to see Aphrodite lying on a beach chair, stretching which only had her bottoms ride up a little and show her boobs off more. I was so glad my morals were there and people. Otherwise, she'd be gone.

I calmed myself down and ate the food. It was delicious and soon it turned to night. Everyone changed but to warm clothes. The house had a huge fire pit and Aphrodite wanted everyone to enjoy the day. I put on my cozy clothes and my jacket and headed downstairs. Everyone was seated except Aphrodite, who was looking for me. She waved me over and I sat down next to her.

"Want a marshmallow?" she asked but then I realized my eye sight was going fuzzy.

"No thank you, just dizzy," I replied softly. Aphrodite held onto me, but then it hit me why I was dizzy. The last time I drank blood was 2 weeks ago. Vampyre's need blood every once in a while. I wasn't gonna ask Aphrodite so I hide my thoughts and feelings, "I'm fine. I'm sure I'm just tired."

She looked at me with worry and a questioning look but she took me inside and up the stairs. She passed my room, which I noticed too late since my eyesight was going really slow. She took me to her own room and laid me in the bed. She took off my jacket and shoes and had me look into her eyes.

I was too tired and dizzy to say anything so I used my mouth to make the motions of biting and saying, _Blood… I haven't had any in a while…Won't ask you_.

Aphrodite tried to hurry to get blood going but I stopped her. Even with this, I'm still strong, I thought, _No Aphrodite. No more. I'll go to a blood bank tomorrow and get a baggie or two. That should hold me._

She replied back, caressing my face with her hands, _No, that's too long and I've always given you blood. I haven't thought of it but you must love. Please, for me._

_ But you'll be losing blood._

_ It's not losing if I'm giving it to the girl I love. Now bite me, drink the blood, and…._ She looked at the clock, _I decide you._

_ But…Wait, it's not tomorrow yet? Besides you have a very nice and luxurious life Aphrodite._

_ Yes but none of it matters if I can't live it with you._

Aphrodite gave me her neck and I could slowly feel my body moving up to her neck, before I went to it, I kissed the area I'd bite, "You sure?"

"Yes," she said softly and I bite into her. At first it was that honey taste and I drank from her but then I could feel the pleasure of it and smirked. I sealed it up and kissed down her neck. I had opened up her jacket before I bit her and saw that she was still in her bikini and she pants were a little down so I saw that she wasn't wearing anything but that.

"Somebody was prepared," I said, raising an eyebrow, "Would you like to do this? We don't have to."

"No I want to. You're mine and I'm yours," Aphrodite whispered and we kissed. I could feel all the tension and pain leave our bodies. We were filled with love and lust. As we made-out and got hot, I kept rubbing myself on Aphrodite which got her moaning into my mouth. My hands worked to take off her jacket and then I pulled away from her, leaving a trail of saliva, and used my teeth to break the front of the bra in half. I had Aphrodite's hands in one of my hands above her head and I licked and bit all around her boobs.

She kept trying to break free of my hold, moaning my name more and more. She was asking, "Please Stevie Rae."

I finally bit down on a tit, which sent her moaning even louder. I did it to the other and almost milked her boob. My free hand was traveling to her pants and I slid a hand under. I teased her lips, which only made her moan, "Fuck me Stevie Rae. Please, make me yours."

I smirked and whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe, "Louder darlin'. I can't hear you."

She said it louder but moaning more since my fingers went over her clit slightly, "Fuck me with your fingers Stevie Rae. Please, do me."

I licked her neck and my fingers entered her. I knew I wouldn't hurt her so I automatically added a 3rd finger and went in and out of her fast, as normal speed. When she was getting a little louder, I made sure my fingers hit her spot each time, which made her juices poor out.

I let go of her hands and go down on her, licking the juices and then sucking and biting her pearl. She moaned more and used a hand to bury itself in my hair and the other was clutching the sheets on the bed. Her pants were still on her put I basically ripped the front of it so I could easily access it. I used my vampyre speed and went really hard and this got her screaming, "Fuck, Stevie Rae. I'm gonna cum!"

At that, I used my other hand to quickly rub her clit and used my mouth the lick her. She came all over and in her pants as well. She was moaning and still in her glow of pleasure as I cleaned her and myself.

I got up to her and she was panting but smiled at me, "My dear knight has yet to be pleasured and I did promise you'd be first next."

I smiled too, "First or last, as long as it's you, I'm happy darlin'."

Even though I was above her and did a lot of the work, I was really bad in my pants and she could feel it. All she did was kiss me and put her hand into my pants, and I was a mess. After a while, I got close and pulled away from the kissing to moan and cuss. When I got close, she put me sitting on my knees and used her mouth. I came then and there, screaming.

We laid together and in bed, with me holding her in my arms and her playing again, and happily, with my markings. She kissed them more and looked at them like she didn't want to forget them. At one point she took my hand and put something in it. It was the ring again. I didn't say a word but nodded as she put it on me. I could hear her say, _NOW it's home. _

And she was right. Now we are home and she's mine. But should I have told her that I wanted to marry her? That's for another time.

Winning every portion of my heart,

is like holding every part of the heavens in the palm of your hands.

For every moment you make me smile,

a star will fall in the palm of your hands.

For every moment you care & love me,

an asteroid will fall in the palm of your hands.

And for every moment you respect me,

the moon will wall in the palm of your hands.

Now, if you put all the bits & pieces of the heavens together & in the right way,

you'll be holding my heart,

in the palm of your hands.


End file.
